The Transylvanian Affair: Part Three
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In the third and final installment of the trilogy, LP and Miracle must return to Earth after the Queen still demands an heir to take the throne before she dies. Even though LP and Frank denounce the throne, there is still another to take the throne, it's either Frank and Nation's unborn child, or the long-lost child born between Frank and Janet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place years after the Denton Affair and the mess of Miss Mental Health. This is set during the unmade sequel that many fans are quite fond of like myself: Revenge of the Old Queen. As always, AnnaleaseTurner and I only own our OC's, Richard O'Brien owns others, Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Many years have passed since the events o the Denton Affair, Miss Mental Health and many more. Frank-N-Furter has married Nation McKinley with a new addition to their little family, Cosmo McKinley has married Miracle Vitus with twins they named Crystal and Richard, and the Queen of Transsexual is stressed. She has no one to take over the kingdom after she dies and refuses to give the throne to her cousin, DeLordy, she couldn't force Frank into it due to him denouncing the throne with his daughter, but she knows there is another one who could do it. But, who is that person?<p>

LP is with Miracle as Miracle feeds the twins in her new home with Cosmo in Transsexual. "Did you hear that Brad died?" LP asked out of the blue, looking out the radiant moon of her home planet.

"Vhat?" Miracle asked, seeming surprised. She hadn't expected that to be said, she didn't react loudly though so she wouldn't scare the babies.

"Yes," LP looked back. She had changed since the Earthly events, she now wore her hair in a ponytail and had on golden and black clothes almost like a general uniform. She even wore high heeled boots and plain stockings, unlike everyone else who wore fishnets. "They say he was an act as a trapeze artist, he fell in front of millions of people and fell dead like that. Also because of Janet, their twins have to live with Brad's brother now... David told me all about it yesterday."

"Vell, that is surprising," Miracle was still taken by shock. She had changed as well, she was a lot thinner and her makeup was a lot more like her mother's. She was wearing a stomach showing red top with black shorts with a gold lining along the bottom of her legs. She had some red heels which had gold soles.

"I'm sorry Miracle, it's big news down on Earth, I thought you'd know," LP shrugged. "Also we're kind of celebrities," she sounded excited now. "Brad and Janet told Judge Wright about us and they made a movie out of it, they call it The Rocky Horror Show... A lot of Earth kids these days watch it once a month together like a ritual and throw things at the movie screen and blurt out random stuff..."

"Vell, good on them." Miracle chuckled as she started to burp the baby she was feeding.

LP smiled at the babies.

Riff Raff came in, he was wearing his general uniform and he looked very exhausted. He smiled slowly at Miracle. "I swear... the older you get, the more you are like your mother... Only no one has to go to the hospital when you get angered."

"Hi, Dad." Miracle smiled softly at her father, rocking the suddenly, sleeping baby. "Cosmo, do you have Crystal down?"

Cosmo rocked the other baby and smiled. "Indeed." he replied in a hushed tone.

LP giggled at Riff's remark, then cleared her throat. "No, I'm an adult now, I must act like one..." she stood tall. "We are on Transylvania now, we must be like the others and be like how we want without Earthlings to judge us!" She then grinned sheepishly at Riff in his uniform. She looked a lot like her father now and even did an eyebrow hook to lull him into her trap.

"Princess, please stop looking at me like that." Riff glanced back.

"Like what?" LP teased.

"Stop it."

"LP, please," Miracle looked at her friend. "That's my dad..."

"I'm only teasin'!" LP giggled.

"Are you?" Riff rolled his eyes. He was happy to have grandchildren, he teased Magenta while being a grandmother, but he outgrew it and both were very proud grandparents. "They truly are as beautiful as their mother and grandmother..."

"They me in them too ya know." Cosmo joked.

"Yes, they do have a bit of Cosmo in them," Miracle smiled, taking Crystal to bed as well, making sure Richard was in bed too. "Night, my little moon beams..." she reached a finger to stroke each of their cheeks and headed back in the living room.

"Nana still needs someone to take the throne of Transsexual, and Lord knows that DeLordy must not get it, Daddy and I don't want to, but who else is there?" LP recollected.

Riff's face twitched and he faced the floor, then looked back up. "There is another...Little Precious, do you remember when you went on a stroll with Nation and you two met a lad named Sonny?"

"Yeah, he dressed a lot like Daddy with Daddy's eyes, but had a hint of Janet Weiss in him..." LP replied, then her eyes widened. "Riff Raff... What are you suggesting?"

"Little Precious, I feel Sonny may have Furter blood in him..." Riff suggested.

Miracle came into the living room as LP had mentioned how Sonny had bits of both Frank and Janet in. She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked.

"Little Precious, you know how your father used to be." Riff continued to explain.

LP nodded and thought about it. "Yeah... Do we know where he is?"

"Probably still on Earth, sometime after the Denton Affair, Janet must have been pregnant with Sonny and put him up for adoption sometime before Mark and Sara were born." Riff continued. "We have to find him."

"Now?" LP whined, not wanting to leave Transylvania after just getting there.

"We'll see, I'm going to talk with my lovely sister now..." Riff nodded, then walked into the next room.

"See you later, Dad," Miracle muttered as he went away. She then went to her best friend. "Are you okay?"

LP glanced back at her. "I'll be okay... I'm just shocked... I like Earth and all, it's kinda nice, but Transylvania is my home... Plus a child born from my father and Janet Weiss..."

Miracle gently hugged her friend. "Vell, ve vill return again, and it makes everyvun happy... Your grandmother vill have an heir, and you and Frank von't have to take over, plus DeLordy von't be able to take the throne..." Miracle had never met this DeLordy guy, but had only heard bad things about him."

LP smirked, breaking from the hug. "You're the best friend I ever had..."

Miracle smiled at LP.

Just then a girl who looked a lot like Annette came in with long black hair with blue streaks wearing a red and black dress covering her feet which wore boots. "Your Grandmother wants you, Little Precious."

"Thanks Andrea." LP told her.

The girl, Andrea, nodded and walked back off. Miracle studied and looked at Andrea. "Annette's cousin is so much like her..." she couldn't help, but mutter. Though, Andrea wasn't mentally like Annette.

LP lightly giggled remembering when she first met Annette before Farley Flavors was taken away during the Miss Mental Health mess. "At least we don't have to be butterflies and ladybugs anymore."

"I don't know, being a butterfly vould be cool." Miracle giggled.

"I thought we were all gonna get an aneurysm from Annette's word choices," LP lightly laughed. She had been a lot happier than she used to be since she met Miracle, became friends with her, met David for the first time and Nation adopting her and her father married. She was a princess, but her not so royal life was more tolerable.

Both girls then looked at the throne room with the old queen waiting for her granddaughter's appearance. Miracle patted LP's shoulder. "I hope she doesn't upset you..."

LP then turned to the throne room. "I hope so too, I'll see you later..." she walked slowly, adjusting her robes.

Miracle watched her go and then sighed softly. She felt bad that LP's grandmother was quite mean at times to LP.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff came to his daughter, rubbing his eyes. "The Great Furter wishes us to find her grandson and have him claim the throne, apparently he is interesting in Transsexual subculture. Janet gave him up for adoption and he is raised by a detective named Ray Ammbo." he informed Miracle. "We have to go to Earth, you can stay here and take care of your mother."<p>

Miracle looked at her father, her eyes wide with a flash of anger briefly passed them. "Who else is going vith you?" she asked, bringing a small sign in her voice that the person who she used that tone on was 'treading on the ice'.

"Well... You can come if you want, dear..." Riff said, slightly scared from her anger. She sounded like him when she was angry but looked a lot like Magenta. "Maybe, you and LP could go if you want... Someone needs to take care of your mother... she's been ill for a while now and doesn't seem to be recovering... I hope she isn't dying..."

Miracle frowned suddenly her anger being taken over by sadness. "Has she gotten that bad?" She hadn't really seen her mother a while as both thought it had been just a bad cold and didn't want the babies catching it. Then, worried the babies would be in danger if it were a contagious disease, though she did call her mother at times. Magenta always sounded fine on the phone, or when they did face-to-face calls.

"She's been throwing up a lot in the morning and craved meat a lot lately... so I don't know if that's natural for a woman or if she's terribly sick..." Riff sounded deeply concerned. "I can always watch her and the babies..."

Miracle's face relaxed though she still seemed slightly worried. She knew that feeling, gone through twice as long with the babies, but it could be something else as well. She went up and hugged her father. "I'll call everyday, I promise."

Riff dangled his arms to his side as Miracle hugged him suddenly. He then gently patted her back with his mouth twitching. "Yes... Be careful and be safe... I'll update you on your mother..."

Miracle looked as well and released her dad from her 'sudden hug of doom' as they fondly called it. The hug often was so surprising and once Miracle had shouted 'doom' when hugging someone in a sugar rush.

Riff Raff then glanced back to see LP kneeling before her own grandmother. "Let's just hope the Queen doesn't behead her spawn's angel..."

"I'll vhoop her butt if she does." Miracle grumbled. She then decided to get ready to leave get ready for the happening on the distant planet.

Riff chuckled, patting her head before letting her go to her chamber. "You were always as fiery as your mother... Now, carry on. I hope you two will be alright."

LP listened carefully to her grandmother's demands before leaving. She was also intrigued to see Earth again, maybe she would see David again. When they all left for Transylvania after being gone for nearly 20 years, she told David that she had to move away with her family after Dentonvale was cancelled. Too many people rather went to the "Rocky Horror Show" as they called it and Cosmo and Nation were put out of work and decided to return with everyone to Transsexual.

Miracle saw that LP had left fine before she got ready for their trip to earth. She was going to miss her family while away but needed to help with this 'mission'. She got changed into a more Earthly type outfit but it still 'reeked' of Transsexual, Transylvania.

LP came out, wearing her uniform.

"You can't go to Earth wearing that." Riff tilted his head.

LP growled, stomping her foot. "I WANNA WEAR IT!"

"Princess, don't." Riff hardened his gaze to keep her from being a spoiled brat.

LP gulped, calming down. His harsh stare always scared her. probably because he raised Magenta since they were little kids and he could find a way to control one's rage from a female specimen.

Miracle came out in her outfit. It was a tight fitting blouse with a lower cut top than normal earth blouses. She had a skirt that was kind of like a corset attached to a knee length puffy skirt. Her make up was still like her mother's though. And she was wearing boots similar to Riff's on her feet, though her's were higher heeled. She looked around to see if Cosmo was about, wanting to make sure he knew about the times the babies had to be fed and stuff.

Cosmo was sitting in a chair with a desk, looking closely at some sort of book with a magnifying glass. His eye looked wider and creepier than normal and he sensed a presence. Miracle had come in and he smiled at her. "Don't we look lovely? Though you don't need that makeup to look beautiful..." he smirked, looking rather devilish, but very thrilled to see her in such beautiful clothes. "Why are you dressed like an Earthling?"

Miracle went up to him, butterflies erupting in her stomach as they always did when he pulled that sort of face. And the fact he looked wilder than normal also added to this. "Ve, me and LP, are going to Earth to bring the boy who vill be the heir to the throne." she told him, then wrapped her arms around his neck, in a 'hug from behind' sort of way. She still had a big rush of want around him, though she controlled it most of the time.

"Oh... Don't be too long, dear... Earth is a dangerous, simplistic place... a planet in which fools rule the world with their...President of the united States." Cosmo advised, praying she would be alright. "Don't forget about me..."

Miracle smiled sweetly, looking coy. "How could I forget, my love muffin?" she teased, though she meant she wouldn't forget. She lightly nipped his earlobe before kissing his cheek in a sashay way.

Cosmo chuckled, turning bright red. he grew as nervous as a school boy, adjusting his glasses and shuffled his foot in the floor. "I'll be sure to take good care of the twins." he added, quickly as she was on her way.

LP was out, wearing the best Earthling attire someone her age would wear she could. She wore a hooded sweatshirt with sweat pants and sneakers with a light blue streak, still in her hair without anything Transylvanian related. She had a ring though that doubled as a communicator like her old button when Riff Raff and Magenta would contact her when she would be out on her own before Miracle came into her life. "Ready?" she asked, holding her suitcase handle.

Miracle had glanced back, smiled and winked at her husband. She then looked at LP when she was in the room with LP and her dad in. "Yes, everything is ready" she said, having got a small bag with a couple of changes of clothes in. "Let's go and fetch Sonny home."

LP released a deep breath and followed Miracle to the castle transporter. "Feels like we just got here... but it'll be good to see Earth again, I suppose... it's no Transsexual, but it's not that bad a planet... I hope Daddy and Nation will be okay without us a while... Daddy needs to stay here with Nation, the baby could be born any day now."

"Have a good time, honey, don't take any strange boys home!" Frank called from his room, catering to Nation.

"Yes, Dad..." LP grunted in annoyance.

Miracle giggled and decided to briefly tease Frank, knowing he couldn't do much. Plus Cosmo would be able to tell she was joking too. "That's fine Frank, I'll bring them home to give to her!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Frank barked, then settled down. He smiled at Nation, but he kept worrying over every little thing with leaving Nation alone as she was to the third and final month of pregnancy. "Oh, dear... Should I call someone? Or maybe I should deliver with Riff Raff... what if the baby hates me?"

Nation was laying down, as the doctors and Frank wouldn't want the baby to be harmed by any accidental rough movements. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Frank, love, calm down... We're fine, the doctor will come when it's time to deliver, and I know she'll love you... Especially if she is anything like me..."

"I guess so..." Frank sighed, sharply. "have you picked out a name you liked yet? If it was going to be a boy I wanted to name the kid Tim, but we can't now..."

Nation looked contemplative a moment. "How about Joey?"

"Joey..." Frank thought, then smiled. "What a beautiful name for a... beautiful baby..." Frank sniffled, petting her bump. "Joey McKinley Furter..."

Nation giggled softly and kept Feank's hand on her stomach as Joey moved slightly as Frank said her now chosen name.

LP pushed the final button. The girls then grabbed onto each other as the transporter whirred and vooped. There was a static zap and instantly, the girls were transported with the beam of light which sent them to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AnnaleaseTurner has not been to midnight showings, I have since I've been to a couple before joining the cast in my state. I'm a backstage person and won't be acting yet until I can live where they live and become a shadow actress. The group that Miracle and LP meet are based on the several people I have met due to me joining the Rocky cast. Read & Review! And meet some new OC's. **

* * *

><p>The light cleared up as the girls were sent away from the beam of light as they were in the middle of the forest where Frank's old castle used to be when they all first came to Earth sometime after Miracle had been given up, adopted by Brad and Janet, and LP had been born.<p>

Miracle looked around getting a small feeling of déjà vu. She shrugged however and patted her friend's back. "Vell, let's go find Sonny, so ve can head back sooner..."

"Where do you think he could be?" LP asked as she walked with Miracle through the forest until they walked down the street, walking past the billboard behind the cemetery reading: Denton, Home of Happiness.

Miracle frowned in thought. "Dad mentioned something about a guy named Ray Ammbo, so maybe we should go and see if anyvon knows him." she suggested.

"Probably... Look out for these Earth people... Ever since the Denton Affair was broadcast, people have been making a big fuss over it. I heard some guy named O'Brien started it all." LP advised, walking along, seeing some people at late hours on Earth.

"Hey! Are you two coming to the show?" a boy with shiny pink hair in a girl school uniform complete with plaid skirt and boots asked.

"Uhh... What show?" LP tilted her head.

"Duh! Rocky Horror Show!" the boy concluded. "I go all the time, my name's Dylan!"

"No, ve're looking for somevon." Miracle said, looking at the pink-haired boy named Dylan. She looked at him like he was strange. She couldn't believe that they had already been 'caught' by a fan of the show. The people seemed insufferable from the stories heard after the story was turned into a film.

"Oh, who?" Dylan wondered, then looked at LP seductively. "Hey babe... You wanna come up to the lab and see what's on the slab?"

LP's eyes widened at his question. "My father would always-" she was cut off by Miracle so they couldn't be found out. It would be disastrous to their mission.

"Ve're looking for a Ray Ammbo." Miracle said, acting calm and quick to avoid blowing their 'human cover'.

"Ray Ammbo?" Dylan raised an eyebrow, looking away, then back to the girls. "I think I heard of that guy..."

"Do you know vhere he lives?" Miracle was very hopeful so they would be able to leave and fetch Sonny.

"I heard he lives in an apartment, I don't really know where though," Dylan shrugged. "I know where his office is though..." he then saw a lot of other people about their age and height heading to the theater before it got too dark. "Oh, man, I'm gonna be late! Dammit!"

"Janet!" one of the theater members said, passing Dylan down the street.

Miracle jolted at the sound of Janet's name being called. She watched Dylan go looking slightly relieved. She was glad that the boy hadn't seen to have recognized her or LP. She allowed the two soon to be lovers, hopefully, to have a moment of privacy.

David, who worked as a bouncer, came over not recognizing the girls at first. "Are you alright, ladies?"

"Good to hear, Madam," David blinked and gave a small smile, his unique half-smile. He recognized LP once she faced him.

"Do you remember...?" LP asked, looking into his eyes, taking his hands.

"Of course, I do, LP," David squeezed her hands, gently. "How could I forget you?"

"I'm sorry I had to leave you all those years ago," LP gently squeezed his hands. "Cosmo and Nation felt like they couldn't do anything else on Ear-...Denton for a while after Dentonvale was cancelled..." David still didn't know about LP or Miracle or their families being aliens.

David stroked LP's cheek after removing one of hands from in her's. "I understand."

"That girl looks just like the girl that plays those siblings' daughter." a girl dressed as Brad in his wedding tux pointed to Miracle.

"Yeah and that girl looks like Frankie Furter's daughter." a gay boy dressed as Janet in her wedding bridesmaid outfit only with sneakers added.

"Hey, they're right, they do!" another girl shouted, in a Miracle style outfit, only not as good as the original. "Oh, let's go take pictures of them!"

David looked at the forming crowd of theater goers, releasing LP.

"LP, ve should go..." Miracle said quietly, stiffened from hearing the people focusing on them.

LP looked startled at the crowd and ducked behind Miracle. "What should we do!?" she asked, sounding terrified that the group was gonna come at them, tackle them and do almost anything else they wanted with them.

"Let's get 'em! The one with glasses is adorable!" a girl dressed as Frank in his leather jacket commented, licking her lips. "This is gonna be the best midnight show ever!"

LP looked startled at the crowd and ducked behind Miracle. "What should we do!?" she asked, sounding terrified that the group was going to come at them, tackle them, and do almost anything to them.

"Ve have to run!" Miracle yelped in shock, grabbing LP's hand and running with her.

"Girls, you go, I'll stop them!" David jumped into action and blocked the midnight showing nuts from going any further.

"I want the blonde!" a male shouted, dressed as Eddie, including a fake 'head slice'. "Her accent is sexy!"

* * *

><p>There was a yawn heard from the house the girls passed. There came a boy a little bit younger than them out, rubbing his black eye shadowed eye. He had green eyes that could only match Frank's not, only that, but he had on black and gold lingerie, black lipstick with a pale powdered face and had dark curly hair that nearly matched Janet's hair color. "Whoa!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't run anymore!" LP moaned.<p>

"Move it, virgin!" a Columbia growled at David for blocking them.

"Move or I'll run you over!" an overweight female Dr. Scott in a wheelchair growled, aggressively.

LP and Miracle kept running as the theater-goers were harassing David to let them go after the girls who were now famous on Earth just as well as Transylvania.

"Where are we going?" LP sounded scared as the crowd was almost about to break through David's blockage.

"I don't know," Miracle replied. She then noticed the boy who seemed a bit younger than them, but they needed a place to hide and decided his place. "Please, could ve come in to hide?"

"Umm... Sure, come in." the boy shrugged, letting them come in.

"Thanks, kid." LP said, quickly going in with Miracle.

Miracle thanked him too. But blinked, her mouth slightly open at seeing the boy in the light.

David felt the girls were safe, so he finally moved out-of-the-way. He secretly smirked, knowing LP would be safe now and not stalked like a common celebrity.

"Thank you!" a male Columbia scoffed. "Geez, what's with that guy?"

"He must be one of those suckers who hate this rite of passage of a movie." a girl in her underwear praised, sounding religious.

David sighed softly and wondered if he would see LP again, he really did still love her.

* * *

><p>"So, you from here?" LP asked, wiping her feet.<p>

"I think so," Sonny shrugged. "I remember having a mama, but I don't really remember much about her... A lot of people in town and school hate me cuz I've been cross-dressing since i was in diapers, but I don't care!" he had a grin that could only match a Furter's facial structures.'

"Do you remember your mother's name?" Miracle asked, looking at him carefully, feeling weird about how Frank-like he was.

"It was either Jeanette, or Jenny... something like that, I can't be sure," Sonny shrugged. "I'm raised by this guy Ray, but I know he's not my father... he's been a parent to me, but... something about him bugs me..."

LP looked at Sonny long and hard. "You remind me of someone..."

Sonny looked up at her. "Really, who?"

"Vhat is your name?" Miracle asked, abruptly. She could see both Frank and Janet in him. She could feel that they had found him, all in one night.

"Sonny Ammbo." the boy revealed. He then felt like he knew LP from somewhere. "You seem similar yourself, who are you two?"

Miracle blinked once more and made her voice soft so she wouldn't shock the boy too much. "My name is Miracle McKinley, my friend here is Little Precious Furter..."

"Those are odd names," Sonny tilted his head, eyeing Miracle. "Ya know... in The Rocky Horror Show, there's a domestic and handyman's daughter named Miracle Majors raised by that ass hole and slut...I also once got Nation McKinley's autograph..." he sensed something ominous.

Miracle bit her lip and took a deep breath. "It's McKinley now." she said softly, her green eyes showing she was kind and truthful.

Sonny glanced at her. "Either you're married to Cosmo or Nation or this is a very major coincidence... It has to be a coincidence, your costume needs work, I can see that's a wig." Sonny pulled on Miracle's hair hard.

"Hey, cut that out, kid!" LP snapped.

Miracle winced and grabbed the boy's hands, hard. "I am Mrs. Miracle McKinley, formally Majors-Viess." She couldn't believe the nerve of this boy.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You must be Miracle... That can't be right though, I mean, Rocky Horror's just a cult classic movie with brilliant actors...and not so brilliant."

"So, they made a movie from us?" LP asked.

"Yeah," Sonny turned to her. "It's really awesome...You wanna see it?" he bit his lip, sounding eager to have real friends for the first time other than random fellow audience members who he would happen to be seated with in the monthly event of midnight showings.

"Ve'll have to go in disguise if ve could," Miracle replied. She was still mad at the hair pulling, but could understand his confusion. She tilted her head, regarding the boy. "Any suggestions?"

"Umm... Okay, follow me." Sonny led the girls to his room.

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way." LP cringed, following her alleged half-brother.

"Vell, stay close," Miracle nodded in agreement, stepping in front of LP and behind Sonny. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

LP nodded, remaining close with her best friend.

"Okay... Luckily for you gals, i got every possible costume, its required you dress up for these shows..." Sonny came out, with a Magenta maid costume on a hanger complete with a frilly hat and black zip-up boots and on the other hanger was Columbia's golden tail coat with top hat, blue socks, black tap shoes and Columbia's inner clothes she wore as a groupie before she was reborn as Nurse Laura Ansalong.

"Vhich vun do you vant?" Miracle asked her friend. If LP wanted to do Miracle's mother, that would be fine, it was up to LP though. She was fine with either.

"I'm not sure, got anything else Sonny?" LP glanced at the wardrobe.

"The only other girl outfits I have are these." Sonny showed a Janet bridesmaids outfit and floor show corsets with boas, high heels and makeup. It only brought back flashbacks to the girls of that crazy night they became friends.

Miracle shuddered at both of those choices. The Janet one was too tame, and the floor show one was too much due to what had happened while everyone had worn those.

"Hey, you girls wanna go without costume, that's okay, but you can't go around looking like that where everyone will recognize you," Sonny formed a Cheshire cat grin. "Unless you want a... .MAKEOVERRRR!"

LP clamped her hands on her ears, grunting from that.

"It's that or be stalked, baby doll." Sonny winked.

Miracle took a couple of calming breaths. She then decided to face her fears. She chose the one that suited her mostly. She had a determined look on her face.

"Okay, you're turn, _Sis_." Sonny smirked, ready to apply the makeup on. "Any last words?"

LP blinked, gulping and turned to Miracle. "Be careful when you get dressed, okay?"

Miracle nodded, then looked firmly at Sonny. "If you do anything she doesn't like, I vill make you regret you ever laid eyes on us." She then went to where she could change properly.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." Sonny snipped the scissors. "Come 'ere, sis."

"Stop calling me that!" LP whined as she was being taken care of by her long-lost brother.

Miracle soon came out in the corset and feather boa ensemble. She kept her hair the same, but had wiped off her makeup, she just needed to have her face made up like it had been during the floor show between Brad, Janet, Columbia, and Rocky. She even heard Rose Tint My World in her head as she allowed herself to get dressed in the get-up. She then came out from the bathroom and headed back to Sonny's room and actually felt like she liked the outfit on her and she discovered she could run very well in heels.

Sonny snipped some of LP's hair and smoothed some shampoo in her hair. He then styled it down and adjusted her glasses. He then found a black T-shirt with an image of red lips that only made LP think of Magenta's back home. She then stopped and wondered how Transsexual was doing while she and Miracle were gone.

Sonny had finished LP. She now looked like a regular fan of the Rocky Horror Show, he even gave her jeans and black boots to wear. LP looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself, since her skin wasn't as pale as she remembered it after Sonny doused her in makeup to look more natural. He smirked at Miracle. "Hey..." he licked his lips. He then focused, looking at his watch. "we better hurry, the doors are gonna open in a minute!" he dashed with the girls to the local theater.

Miracle, LP, and Sonny ran to the theater as the doors were almost to be shut for the rest of the evening.

"Hey Sonny, are these two virgins?" a bald guy with a frizzy beard dressed like Brad in his tux, complete with glasses asked, holding a tube of red lipstick.

Sonny looked at the girls and decided to spare them the humiliation. "No, they are not, let us in, Alex." **(A/N: This guy's real name is Steve, but since Brad's brother is named Steve too, I called him by his middle name for this story)**

"Very well." Alex, the shadow cast member nodded, letting them in.

* * *

><p>Miracle and LP followed Sonny. They looked around as they walked. Many teenagers and adults were around waiting for the movie doors to open so they could do the midnight showing they all know too well. Ever since a man named O'Brien made the Denton Affair into a movie, people have worshiped him like a god and bless him for making such a cult classic film. Who knew a flat tire involving Brad Majors and Janet Weiss would become a hit with certain young people?<p>

A girl with dark-brown hair, dark eyes and a very exotic face was pouting slightly as she swept a bit of the foyer. She was wearing Magenta's maid costume style and her hair was curled like Magenta's hair too.

"Magenta...?" LP glanced at the girl wearing the purchased domestic uniform. She stepped closer into the light and saw it was nothing but a mere midnight showing attendee.

Miracle looked at the girl too, she may have been on the straighter side of feelings towards people but she did have to admit she was quite pretty. She looked at LP, and then Sonny to gauge their reactions.

The girl looked at LP, Miracle and Sonny. "May I help you?" She had to admit these ones dressing up were the most realistic looking ones to come to the showing.

Sonny cleared his throat and walked up to her, noticing the red V on her forehead. "You must be new around here, not knowing me and being a virgin and all. My name is Sonny, this is my sister and her friend. You just..." Sonny found himself getting lost in her eyes.

The girl blushed as he came closer. Her dark eyes widened slightly and she found herself not able to look away. She was actually new around there and had yet to actually even see the character she was dressed as on-screen.

Miracle watched them, and couldn't help but smile. Ever since marrying Cosmo her romantic ideas had increased. She found it sweet.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this, I come here all the time." Sonny chuckled.

LP rolled her eyes seeing how Sonny was just like Frank when pursuing a new victim. "Oh, brother."

"Vell, he is your brother." Miracle whispered with a chuckle to her.

"Yeah, yeah." LP silently giggled.

The girl smiled sweetly and giggled. A bit like the Janet on-screen had done but less annoying. She still couldn't look away though she knew if her boss caught her she'd be in trouble. "My name's Selena..." she introduced herself.

"Hello, Selena, I'm Sonny Ammbo." the boy took her hand gently and kissed the back of it. "Enchante..."

Miracle watched but also kept an eye out for any trouble, and for when the doors would be opened.

LP was glancing at the movie poster. The red lips showing with the caption: A different set of jaws. "I wonder which actress fits Magenta well enough... And who is this one they call Tim Curry?" she tilted her head, once she saw which actor was to be playing her father in this film.

Miracle shrugged but put her finger to her mouth to shush her, after all they would be called 'virgins' to do with this movie if they were discovered.

Selena giggled softly again. She found this boy to be quite a charmer. "It's lovely to meet you too."

The supervisor of the check in desk frowned. He'd have to go up and have a talk with Selena when his best customer and his friends had gone in.

"I hope you enjoy the movie again." Selena said to Sonny, softly.

"Of course, this is always the best night of my life!" Sonny beamed like a rabid fan girl.

* * *

><p>The doors suddenly opened, making several avid theater goers rush inside to get the best seats in the show.<p>

Selena smiled and then gave a gentle sigh, but tried to hide it. "Tell me how it is when you get out, okay?"

The supervisor sighed and tapped his foot waiting.

"Aren't you coming in?" Sonny held out his hand for her.

Selena looked surprised a moment but took Sonny's hand and allowed him to lead her in. She would take the consequences later but for now allowed herself to do something she wanted to do.

Sonny gently took her hand and went inside with her to the theater where the movie was as the movie-goers cheered and yelled among each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on Transsexual, Frank and Nation were asleep in their enlarged bed together. They were sleeping soundly, until Nation felt something in her body nagging at her as she was trying to sleep, she felt like something was going to happen. Frank was sleeping soundly, but he could sense something wrong with her.

Frank sat up in the bed as he felt her fussing. "Nation?" Frank turned on the light, showing his face mask and hair curlers in place. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know..." Nation placed a hand on her baby bump. She was unsure and mystified. She didn't feel their child move, but could tell it was okay. Nation then winced as a soft, but sharp pain came from her lower half.

"Oh, my Gods!" Frank shot up, panicking. He then dashed off quickly to find a domestic, a doctor, somebody to help his ailing bride pregnant with their child together.

Nation blinked as he ran, but was occupied by the fact she was indeed going into labor.

Frank rushed back in to squeeze Nation's hand. "It's going to be okay, Nation." he kissed her forehead, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Help me in the bathroom, a moment?" Nation asked, softly.

"Of course, dear." Frank helped Nation on her feet and gently set her in an old wheelchair by the bed in case of emergency. "Steady...steady..." he wheeled her to the bathroom, carefully.

Nation had Frank wait outside while she needed to go to the bathroom. However, instead of the normal, her water broke.

"Nation, are you okay in there?" Frank asked, shakily.

"Yes, my water just broke, the baby is obviously wanting to come out soon." Nation chuckled a brief moment with no contractions. She knew that soon they would come quicker and quicker, but that was normal too. She came out and reached out for Frank's hand.

Frank came closer and squeezed her hand again. "RIFF RAFF!"

Nation squeezed his hand, feeling another contraction. She didn't allow herself to make any louder noise than a small whimper.

"RIFF RAFF VITUS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Frankie, are you okay!?" the Queen called back.

"GET ME RIFF RAFF AT ONCE!" Frank snapped.

"VITUS, HELP MY BABY BOY!" the Queen yelled for the top General of the alliance.

Nation let out some breaths that would help her through the contractions.

Riff Raff came running in, "What is it?" He asked annoyed, because he had been called away from his love, and not noticing Nation's predicament at the moment.

"She's going into labor!" Frank cried, never leaving Nation's side again.

Nation had such a hold on his hand that he wouldn't have been able to move away even if he had wanted to.

Riff Raff blinked once but remained calm. "Right, get her onto the bed, she'll be more comfortable, and we can replace the bedding and stuff if we need to..." he said, knowing what to do having learned it while Magenta had been pregnant with Miracle.

"It's going to be okay, Nation, we can do this." Frank assured his wife, helping her out. He then noticed what Riff Raff was going on about." What? Riff, we can't have the baby _here_!"

Nation glared at both men. "Stop fighting, right now, I want to be able to get our little one out into the world!" she growled, her hormones and pain making her a bit angry.

"Yes, Nation." Frank said, sounding slightly scared of her raging hormones.

"Okay, Nation," Riff turned to her. "But, we need you to calm down. Frank, we shouldn't risk moving her now."

"If you think that's best, then we'll do it." Frank shrugged.

Nation nodded, tensely.

Riff Raff went to get some tools they needed. He also went to get Cosmo to bring towels and some boiling water. He would only need Cosmo a few minutes.

"I promise, it'll be over soon." Frank stroked Nation's face with his finger.

Nation closed her eyes briefly, but opened them as a contraction came as well.

Riff Raff soon had the equipment he needed. He used the water to sterilize them and he had towels aside to dry his hands. "Don't worry, Frank, I'll make sure they both remain as comfortable as I can, I need to keep calm, but focused when the baby starts to come out." This was the nicest he had been to Frank for years, since Frank had become nasty before he changed back, as he knew how nervous Frank would be.

Frank nodded and his three hearts nearly pounded out of his chest. "It's okay, Nation, it's okay..." he tried to coach her the best way he could. He really had changed since he married Nation and was shot dead the first time.

* * *

><p>After a bit of pain, it took a while but soon Riff had helped Nation deliver a healthy baby girl. "What's her name?" he asked, seeing how she looked slightly similar to how Magenta looked when she was born, only she had Frank's lips and looser curls. Plus, the hair was darker, a perfect mix of Frank and Nation's hair colors.<p>

"Her name is Joey..." Nation was now relaxed and smiled, tiredly and apologetically stroked the back of Frank's hand. She had gripped it quite hard to get through the pain.

"Hello, my beautiful creature..." Frank cooed at little Joey.

"A lovely name..." Riff smiled, cleaning up.

Nation held Joey, as mothers were meant to so they could bond. "She's got your lips, Frank."

Frank looked, nearly crying at the sight of his newborn baby girl.

Joey looked up at her mother, and then her eyes landed on her father. She blinked at him, gave a newborn smile, and fell asleep.

"She smiled at me..." Frank whispered, nearly getting choked up.

Nation smiled softly as Joey slept and looked at Frank. "She knows you're her Daddy, and that means you are a good person."

"I just hope her sister accepts her." Frank sniffled, watching Joey sleep just made him flutter.

"I'm sure she will..." Nation said, softly.

"Thank you," Frank whispered to Riff and went to be with his wife and new daughter.

* * *

><p>Magenta had been pacing in her room, holding a stick close to her chest. She was now wiling to to be out of bed for a while and anxiously waited for her brother.<p>

Riff Raff went to his and Magenta's living quarters and went into Magenta's room, after knocking. "My dear sister?"

"Riffy, how did it go?" Magenta beamed, tucking away the secret object in her pocket.

Riff Raff smiled. "Frank and Nation have a healthy baby girl, her name is Joey apparently..." he explained, then went to hug her.

"Oh," Magenta cooed, patting his back and smiled. "I vonder if ve can be friends vith Frank now... He seems to have changed since his convention years ago on Earth."

"We'll have to see," Riff shrugged, then noticed she was out of bed. "You should be resting, dear sister."

"I know, but I wanted to share something with you." Magenta beamed, covering her eyes, handing the stick, revealing it was a pregnancy test.

Riff Raff looked at the pregnancy test, blinking slowly as he looked at the result.

"Vell?" Magenta asked, still covering her eyes. "Vhat does it say? I vanted you to look before I'd find out."

"I'm sorry, my dear sister, but there is not a new one among us..." Riff frowned apologetically, showing her the negative test.

"Vhat!" Magenta gasped, trying not to sound noisy as Richard and Crystal were trying to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry, Magenta, you did your best."

"Vhat do I have to do to get a baby in our arms that ve can raise like ve vanted to raise Miracle?"

"It'll be okay, Magenta, get some rest, okay?" Riff kissed her forehead.

Magenta sighed sharply. She then nodded and crawled into bed.

Riff smirked at her and left, throwing away the test. He was just as disappointed as she was. However, a figure slithered in. Magenta deeply scowled once she recognized who it was. "DeLordy, go avay, now's not a good day to mess vith me..."

"I want to help you, my dear." DeLordy grinned, sickeningly.

"Vhat could you do?" Magenta scoffed.

Magenta's question was answered without warning. DeLordy was a Furter alright, he dug into bed with the former domestic and began making love to her. Magenta groaned, moaned, and struggled to get her stalker away from her, but it was nearly no use. Magenta felt her body betray her as DeLordy was squabbling all over her.

"DeLordy, get off me now!" Magenta hissed.

"Shush, Riff Raff is probably in the quarters by now, do you want him to see you like THIS!?" DeLordy pinned her down, trapping her, reminiscent of his family before him.

Magenta hesitated, then couldn't fight him off. She then decided to just get it over with and let DeLordy do what he wanted to do. Thankfully, it was over after what felt like an eternity. DeLordy cleaned himself up and left, allowing Magenta to catch some more rest. After a while, Magenta left to the restroom and checked another pregnancy test and was gratefully shocked and excited once she saw the test was positive. Magenta did a victory dance, she couldn't wait to tell Riff Raff... Only, she couldn't... DeLordy touched her last... Does that mean Magenta could be pregnant with DeLordy's child?


	4. Chapter 4

Miracle and LP made their way to join Sonny and Selena into the movie room. Selena looked a little nervous, but happy she was going to see it.

"Alright! Stand up if you have a V on your forehead! We're what we like to call VIRGINS!" the host of the show was an overweight drag queen with a Columbia wig with blue eye shadow and red lipstick with a binder resembling a criminologist book.

Sonny decided to let Selena sit out the game to avoid publically humilating her. After the game that the other 'virgins' played, everyone started to chant Rocky as loud as they could as the lights dimmed and the 20th Century Fox Logo came up with a whimsical march to start the movie. Sonny then warned the girls about random yelling that the audience would do such as calling Brad an ass hole and Janet a slut, which made LP laugh since she had coined the terms.

Miracle enjoyed the show, wincing however when things went wrong. Especially seeing even a small bit of LP's pain. She shuddered as Janet and Brad were seduced by Frank.

Selena was watching the show with avid interest. She held Sonny's hand still and had a wide eyed look of wonder. Once it was over she turned to face Sonny. "How can I thank you for helping me to see the wonderful show?" she sounded grateful.

Sonny turned with a smile. "You could give me your number."

Selena giggled slightly. "I guess..." she wrote it down and gave it to Sonny. "I'll probably lose my job for doing this, but I don't care." she told him, about going in to see the movie.

"ASS HOLE SLUT, ASS HOLE SLUT!" the audience jeered at the actors for Brad and Janet.

"What is your job?" Sonny asked, blocking out the various call backs from the audience. It really is a dumb idea to go to a midnight screening if you haven't seen the movie before.

Selena looked at the floor and then back up at him. "I clean up, obviously why they put me in the maid outfit." she wasn't complaining about the costume though.

"Oh, it still suits you, but that must be hectic when they make you clean up, especially during 'Great Scott'." Sonny sounded apologetic and had some manners. He must've inherited that from Janet before she and Brad came to the castle.

Selena nodded. "Plus the cleaning before and after." she shuddered. She really liked Sonny though. He had been really kind to her.

Sonny felt bad for her and put his arm around her while they watched the shadow cast and movie actors do a last bit of the movie. When the actors would hang around the audience and do their parts, the host had a point with calling the Rocky Horror Show an interactive movie experience. The movie was almost over, but it felt like it just started at the same time.

Selena blushed but leaned her head on his shoulder, being slightly shorter than him. Sonny smiled, the floor show was his favorite part with Frank singing I'm Going Home. Something about Frank always fascinated Sonny like he had known the sweet transvestite all his life or something. When Sonny first saw the Rocky Horror Show, he felt like Frank was his teacher and father figure of some sort. A lot more than Ray Ammbo.

Miracle enjoyed the show, wincing however when things went wrong. Especially seeing even a small bit of LP's pain. She shuddered as Janet and Brad were seduced by Frank. Miracle couldn't help but smile. The movie had been quite accurate. Maybe they could find this Richard O'Brien before they went back. It could be a nice surprise for the man.

LP was captivated by her father's actor. He seemed more attractive than before, something about this actor made her feel very intrigued and the movie really captured the events right. She even laughed at some of the comments about Judge Wright having no neck, even if no one in the audience knew his name.

"That actor makes Brad seem like a homosexual." LP folded her arms. "What kind of name is Barry Bostwick and Susan Sarandon anyway? That Curry fellow makes the movie if you ask me!"

Miracle shook her head fondly. "Vell, that's your opinion, L." she only used the first letter as they were in the place.

LP rollled her eyes and continued to watch the insane movie. It was all really weird and random with the plot outline, a lot like that November evening years ago.

"You remind me a bit of him." Selena murmured to Sonny with a blush, referring to Frank.

"Really?" Sonny wondered, looking at Frank closer. "I wonder what Frank-N-Furter really looks like..."

Selena shrugged slightly and watched the movie as it was close to finishing. She smiled gently, though it was a sad bit, as she said, "I'd love to meet them all."

"They seem truly exotic." Sonny sighed, smiling, wondering what the mysterious world of Transsexual, Transylvania was really like based on O'Brien's theories.

"As do you." Selena nodded.

Sonny grinned at her, making the girl's face turn bright pink.

LP buried her face in her hands, seeing her father get shoot once again.

"GO BEHIND THE CURTAIN! BEHIND THE CURTAIN!' the audience yelled as Frank was about to climb UP the curtain.

Miracle blinked and stared entranced, she put her arm around LP though.

"Daddy..." LP whimpered, holding Miracle.

Miracle held her friend close, not caring if anyone else noticed their reactions.

The movie ended with the castle flying up after a return of the Time Warp. There was also a song between Brad and Janet in the finale as Dr. Scott was silent and the Earthlings were scattering the ground.

"_I've done a lot... God knows I've tried... to find the truth... I've even lied, and all I know is down inside I'm bleeeedddiinng..._" Brad sang.

"Huh?" LP looked to see that Brad and Janet had an ending song, surprised because she had never heard them sing, but then again they were millions of lightyears away from Earth.

There was a sniffling heard in the audience during Brad's song, then Janet sang a few verses while everyone made fun of her stumbling and falling.

Miracle nodded once slightly, Brad had been an okay singer when she was younger. Janet had never sung to or around her.

The movie finished as the casts names came up and the host introduced the shadow cast members playing the characters as the character and actor names flashed on the screen.

Selena sniffled slightly and then lifted her head up. "That was amazing..."

"Yeah, it's a classic." Sonny smiled at her, then looked at Miracle and LP. "Well, see you two later, I guess."

Miracle looked at Sonny. "Actually you'll have to vait... Ve really need to talk to you."

Selena looked at them and started to leave, knowing that Miracle probably didn't include her. "I guess I'll speak to you later..."

"Umm... okay, see you later, Selena." Sonny smirked, then got close to the girls once the seating room was empty. "What's up?"

LP instinctively looked up at the ceiling to see what was up.

"Ve came here to find you and bring you to Transsexual," Miracle looked calmly, but kindly at him. "You are the heir to the throne, Sonny."

"What...?" Sonny breathed. He then started laughing. "This is a joke, right? You got me good! I really thought you two were Little Precious and Miracle!" he then tried to pull their hair off again, showing they were wigs, which they weren't.

"It's true," LP slid her ring off and showed the symbol of Transsexual. She clicked it once they were alone and it showed the planet and their home galaxy of people going about and living their normal lives dressing how they wanted, singing the Moon-Drenched Shores of Transylvania. "Let me take you to a place of seduction..."

Miracle and LP sang together the Moon-Drenched shores of Transylvania. Next to the Time Warp, it was the galaxy's natioanl anthem. Once they finished, Sonny was awestruck.

"Whoa..." Sonny whispered. "You guys _are _the real deal... So that movie is all true?"

LP and Miracle nodded.

"Why doesn't Frank or you take throne?" Sonny asked his half-sister.

"We don't want the throne," Lp replied. "it's either you or DeLordy."

"Who's DeLordy?"

"We'll explain later, but we need a place to stay."

"Sorry guys, my place is too crowded, we only have enough for two people to sleep in, we don't have a guest room."

"Vell, I'm sure ve can find someplace." Miracle frowned.

Sonny shrugged, unsure of options. He then noticed Selena seemed to have some kind of trouble and he went to her. "Hey, you okay?"

* * *

><p>There was a dark brown haired girl who looked like Janet. She sniffled and cried as the other people left and she was dressed in all black, even the little bow in her hair was black.<p>

"Come on, Sara, if Uncle Steve sees us at 4 AM he'll ground me for a month." the mousy haired boy with her said, taking her hand and dragging her out of the room.

Miracle and LP couldn't help but stare at the two youngsters.

"Pick up your phone, Uncle Steve!" the mousy haired boy with the dark brown haired girl with glasses growled on his cell phone.

"Maybe they have a place?" LP suggested to Miracle.

"Ve can't ask strangers, though they do look familiar, and... Uncle Steve sounds familiar too..." Miracle said, then walked with her best friend to the twins. "Excuse me, ve couldn't help, but hear you vere trying to call Steve. May I ask if that's Steve Majors?"

The mousy haired boy and brown haired girl eyed each other.

"Yeah, he's our dad's brother." the boy replied.

The girl sniffled, dabbing her eyes. She looked a lot like Janet, only with brown hair and blue eyes and glasses. "I really miss Daddy... But yes, Steve Majors, is correct. My name is Sara and this is my twin brother, Mark."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Mark asked, rather rudely.

"MARK! BEHAVE!"

"My name is Miracle and this is LP," she introduced, running a hand through her hair. "I vas close to the Majors and Viess family. Vhat happened to Brad?" she asked, wondering what could have happened. After all, he had raised her since she was a baby until a couple of years or so.

"You never heard?" Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

Sara sniffled and bawled her eyes out once Miracle brought up her father.

"Sarah, why don't you go sit down? I'll tell them." Mark advised his sister, and smiled as she walked away.

"You seem actually pretty decent with your sister." LP observed.

"She may be a pain in the butt but she's my sister." Mark told her.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up," Miracle interrupted, still curious about Brad. "But, I need to know, please."

"It's okay, it's embarrassing, but I'm over it enough to talk about it," Mark released a sharp sigh. "You see... After our dad proposed to our mom and they went to see their science teacher, their car broke down and they went to a strange place. The strange people had made him different as he used to be and even after spending time in a mental institution, Dad kind of... mentally snapped... He had an identity crisis and became a bottomless Vegas dancer with some trapeze acts. On the night of one of his shows, he was on the trapeze, but jumped as he then realized no one was there to catch him, so he just fell to the ground and died. Mom was very sore about it and emotionally scarred that she had to put us up for adoption as she became depressed. The depression lead to drinking, the drinking led to smoking, the smoking led to loneliness and the loneliness led to becoming a drugged hooker where she had to earn money by dancing. Needless to say, the night Mom and Dad got engaged was the most traumatic experience of their lives, especially when Mom became Miss Mental Health when we were babies."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Miracle hadn't known. "He was an okay guy."

Brad had been the more bearable adoptive parent to Miracle.

"Okay!?" LP glanced at her, reminiscent of her father, then turned back. "He was such a sweet, funny, handsome man..."

Mark cringed that someone would find his father positive like that. "If you say so... He always annoyed me... 'Mark, don't write on the walls', 'Mark, don't pull Sara's hair', 'Mark, don't flush my glasses and car keys down the toilet'."

Sara weeped, still missing her father deeply.

"Sara, it's been five years, move on!" Mark called to his weaker twin.

"Don't talk to your sister that vay, please." Miracle frowned. She then went to the younger girl, not liking anyone crying as Sonny was consoling Selena.

LP and Mark watched Miracle cater to Sara.

"She single?" Mark pointed to Miracle, but LP shook her head, much to his disappointment.

"It's okay..." Sara sighed. "I need to grow up and get over it... Mom always loved telling us about him when they were in high school, she still has her Denton High School yearbook..."

"Yeah?" Miracle leaned a little closer. "Can I tell you a secret, Sara?"

Sara sniffled, wiping her nose and smiled. "Sure, I hope you'll be a true friend... Unlike Sapphire Hapschatt..." she folded her arms.

The name Hapschatt caught LP off guard. She remembered before Brad and Janet came to their home, they were attending the wedding of him and Betty Monroe, but they divorced and ended up on Marriage Maze at Cosmo and Nation's TV Station as Ralph met Macy Struthers and became more interested in her.

Miracle gave a gentle smile, she wouldn't be able to stay here but she could at least call the girl. "I used to be called Miracle Majors, I vas raised by your parents..." Sure she couldn't replace a true lost family member but maybe gaining a kind of family member could cheer the girl up.

"You were?" Sara sounded delighted. "So... you're like my sister? What happened? Did you move out? Are they your parents too?"

Miracle smiled slightly more now that the girl was happier. "I vas adopted by them, then I vent to stay vith my true parents, but I guess I could still be counted as a kind of sister."

"Oh," Sara sat up and smiled, then bit her lip. "Can you tell me about them? Mark and I barely remember anything about them... I don't think we're allowed to see Mom anymore because of her job."

Miracle sat next to the girl properly. "Janet vas prim and proper but sveet enough, though she vas disappointed in me quite a lot she alvays looked after me as best as she could, and Brad vas quite protective and a good man, he also vas a good father..." She had liked her time there though she was happier now with her true parents.

Sara smiled. "You don't happen to have pictures of them do you? I've been looking for them ever since Mark and I were old enough to understand... I really wanna find a picture of Mom... Uncle says I look like her."

"Not here," Miracle shook her head. "But I may have von at home." she gently tugged one of Sara's curls. "You really do look like your mother." she smiled, unknowingly motherly with her motherly side coming out.

"Really?" Sara beamed.

"Really." Miracle told her as she stood and held out a hand for Sara to help her stand up.

"You guys get home safely, I hope we can be friends, Miracle." Sara smiled, wiping her eye that still had tears.

"Ve vill be," Miracle gently hugged Sara as the shadow cast members for the movie left in their van to get pancakes as a very early breakfast before they would go home and sleep. "Good night, Mark, good night, Sara."

"Good night." the twins said, then heard a car honking and went to it as they saw their uncle.

While Sara and Miracle had been talking, Sonny told the girls that Selena had a spare room in her house that they could stay in. Sonny and Selena said their goodbyes as Sonny went back to Ray's place and Selena was taking LP and Miracle to her place. Sonny walked off singing "I'm Singing in the Rain" while Selena sang "So This is Love" from Disney's Cinderella. Selena led them to her home and walke inside.

"Will your parents mind us being here?" LP asked, following Selena.

"No, they go to bed early, they don't mind... Always up for helping people." Selena smiled, inviting them inside.

"Okay," LP smiled, then followed Miracle and Selena to their new bedroom for the evening. She then whispered to Miracle. "Should we contact the family back home to let them know we found Sonny and we're going to take him home?"

"Yes," Miracle gave a small nod. "But, tell them ve need time to prepare the boy, back in a veek perhaps." They couldn't just disappear with Sonny.

"A week? But I wanna go home nooow!" LP moaned, sounding like an Earthling named Veruca Salt. She walked in the room with Miracle and Selena. "I guess we better unpack." she mumbled, taking out her suitcase and looked for her pajamas.

* * *

><p>Selena went to her own room after showing them where everything was before they got into their room for the night. She then sat on her bed and brushed her hair. She couldn't help but see Sonny's face and his beautiful eyes. Selena flopped back on her bed. She sighed and half smiled.<p>

"Ve can't just pull him from Earth, ve have others to think about." Miracle told LP after catching a glimpse of Selena in love.

"Yeah, but-" LP was shushed by Miracle. LP had to agree with Miracle, but she was so desperate to get back home. Her spoiled bratness was acting up at times, so sometimes she would argue with her parents and Riff Raff and Magenta.

Miracle could mostly calm LP down in those moods. She then grabbed her own pajamas and washed the makeup off her face when she went into the bathroom to change.

LP went to the room with bunk beds to change into her pajamas. She then found herself applying a face mask like her father and putting her hair up in curls. It might be mostly from Nation though. Once LP earned a mother, she really got in touch with her feminine side. perhaps the dislike of makeup and fishnets was just a phase, but it was still good of LP to have a mother in her life instead of Magenta raising her like she were Magenta's daughter since Miracle wasn't around to be raised by her rightful parents.

The girls would be sleeping in a bunk bed.

After getting changed Miracle went into the room and looked at LP. "Vhich bunk do you vant?"

"Bottom," LP smiled. "I'm afraid of heights."

Miracle nodded and hugged LP before going to the top bunk. She looked slightly more like her dad without make up on. "Are ve going to call them tomorrow morning?" she asked, quietly.

"I suppose so," LP got comfortable. "Good night, Miracle."

"Night, LP." Miracle said.


	5. Chapter 5

On Transsexual, it was about morning time. Frank was woken up by baby Joey's cries and went to her crib which looked a lot like Rocky's old tank from the lab in his former castle. "Let's join Mummy for breakfast, yes?" Frank said, still a little tired since he woke up without Nation.

Joey continued to cry until Frank picked her up. She opened her eyes which were filled with tears from before.

Nation was still asleep, she'd have plenty of mornings where she would wake up first. She slowly woke up, sensing Joey was needing something but still pretty tired from the birth.

* * *

><p>"Nation?" Frank called gently. "Cosmo, where's your sister?"<p>

Cosmo shrugged. "Last I saw her she went to the bathroom at 5:00..."

"She must've fallen asleep in there, she had a rough night."

"I should say so."

Joey blew a bubble at her father.

Frank cooed, clapping excitedly and lightly, "That was very good, Joey!" he smiled delightfully.

Joey gave a smile.

Frank smiled back, then took out apple sauce to feed her. He dipped the spoon in and held it to her mouth. "Eat up, Joey, it's good for you."

Nation came in and watched, leaning on the door-frame.

Joey had a little taste of the apple sauce. She then wrinkled her face up, it didn't taste good to her.

"Oh, come on, Joey, it's not bad," Frank stirred up the apple sauce and took a sample of himself. "See? Daddy likes it!" he then tasted it and spit it right out, disgusted as well. "Okay, maybe not..."

Nation giggled behind her hand. "She should be drinking milk, dear."

Joey smiled at Frank's reaction she then made an excited noise as she heard Nation speak.

"I knew that." Frank rolled his eyes laughing. He then smiled at Joey once she was happy again. "You want your milk, deary?"

"Where is her milk?" Frank asked, putting away the 'wretched' apple sauce.

"Frankie," Nation chuckled, not wanting to embarrass her husband. "Just pass her here."

Joey giggled slightly.

"Fine, fine..." Frank sighed, picking Joey up and handing her to Nation as told. "Maybe she won't give _you_ any trouble."

Joey made an excited noise as she was handed to her mother. She kind of sensed food time.

Nation grabbed a towel and then fed the way most babies were fed.

Frank laid back and glanced outside to see another enchanting night like day in Transsexual. "So, what do you wanna do today? The girls should contact us by now..."

Nation looked at him. "Well, I think I need a day of relaxing with you, after all I gave birth last night..."

"You rest," Frank kissed her forehead, coming toward her. "I'm sure I can settle Joey for a few hours or so..."

Nation handed him Joey, who had finished and fell asleep.

Joey settled in Frank's arms.

Frank smiled and held Joey. "We're gonna have fun, right honey?" he asked delicately.

Joey shifted closer to Frank, sleeping off her feed.

"Do I need to know anything?" Frank asked in whisper so he wouldn't wake Joey.

"Make sure she is covered and has her teddy and binky." Nation said with a smile.

"Which one's her teddy?" Frank glanced down at some of Joey's toys. "The one I collected from Dr. Scott?"

Nation came and showed him Joey's teddy.

"Ah, okay." Frank smiled taking the teddy. "Anything else I need?"

"Nappies are in the cupboard, if she needs feeding bring her to me, and just keep an ear out for her crying." Nation told him, softly.

"Okay, I can do this, I looked after my younger sister when she was a baby and i was five." Frank gave her a thumbs up. "I taught her everything she needed to know."

Nation smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Frank."

"I love you too, get some rest, I'm sure she'll be fine." Frank grinned, kissing back sweetly.

"See you later, luv."

"See you then."

Frank and Nation went their separate ways then. Nation went to have a bath to relax, passing Magenta, while Frank went to the sofa with Joey to get comfortable. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, Joey."

Joey snuffled and smiled slightly behind her binkie.

"You okay there?" Frank asked in a gentle voice.

* * *

><p>Magenta had left everyone else alone, but she noticed her brother fixing up some things and demanded attention. "Riiiiiff..."<p>

"I hate it when she does that." Cosmo cringed when Magenta's voice got high and annoying, failing to be pleasant like Laura Ansalong's squeals.

Riff Raff heard Magenta and stopped what he was doing. He got up and went to find her. "Yes, dearest sister?"

Magenta bit her lip. "Hypothetically... vhat vould happen if DeLordy vere the father of a baby I vere pregnant with? Vould you be mad?"

Riff Raff looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I would be upset but I'd be mad at that git, especially if he had forced himself on you." he had to wonder from that why she would be asking such a thing.

"Oh... okay..." Magenta stepped back. "I'm going to clean something, I'll see you later!" she tried to get away.

Riff caught her wrist. "Magenta, what's wrong?" he was calm with a hint of worry in his voice.

Magenta sighed and looked back at him with wet eyes. "I am pregnant, but DeLordy made love to me last, he was so strong... I feel I may be pregnant vith his child and not yours..."

Riff Raff sighed and hugged her. "I'll kill him..,"

Magenta purred at his aggression. "I am so sorry you had to find out like this..."

A monitor in the bathroom beeped a few times to alert Nation.

Riff Raff, hearing an alert, decided to do the sign quickly as they would need to answer the call pretty quickly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth, Miracle was cuddling up to the pillow. "Cosmo..."<p>

LP was already awake, she had only slept for three hours and yet she was wide awake. She was trying to make sure Selena wasn't awake as she adjusted her ring, doubling as a contactor and decided to phone home.

Miracle gave a small moan and turned over. "No, I don't vanna get up..." she muttered.

"Rise and shine," LP said, dressed in her street Earth clothes. "We should call our parents and tell them we're safe and sound."

Miracle turned over shocked and fell to the bottom bunk but was okay. "I'm up, I'm up!"

LP grunted as she was underneath Miracle. "Good morning..." she mumbled.

Miracle got up and off LP, sheepishly. "Sorry, LP..."

"It's fine," LP groaned, adjusting herself. "Shall we contact everyone to tell them we have Sonny?"

"But ve need to make sure ve give Sonny time to say his goodbyes, and to have time so it's not suspicious..." Miracle nodded.

LP sighed impatiently. "Okay, Miracle... also, why were you talking to Brad and Janet's daughter and what about? You didn't tell her we're aliens, did you?" she grew aggressive suddenly.

Miracle sent a brief hurt look. "LP, I vould never give us avay, vhy vould you think I vould?" she asked in mid thought. "And ve vere talking about how Janet and Brad vere vhen they raised me" she finished, then went to get changed into proper clothes.

"Sorry," LP curved her face, trying to look away as Miracle changed her clothes. "Guess I'm paranoid cuz Daddy always made sure I never told anyone..."

Miracle changed into a rather fitted red blouse, a pair of black trousers, a black female waistcoat and black flats. "I'm sorry too, but ve did only talk about Brad and Janet and how I'm kind of their sister, in a vay."

"Are you going to see them again?" LP asked with hands on her hips.

Miracle looked at her. "I need to make sure they're ok, plus it might be nice to make some Earth friends, you have David." she smirked playfully, as she mentioned David.

LP turned bright red once she said David. "What about David?"

"He is your friend, though he'd probably be happy if you vere more than that." Miracle winked.

"I don't know... He's...weird..." LP shrugged, shuffling her feet.

"Neither of us can talk, LP." Miracle replied with another wink.

"I suppose so... But... boys are weird." LP folded her arms, still blushing slightly.

Miracle smiled. "But they're good."

"That's easy for you to say, Cosmo's a grown man." LP defended.

"But I've seen how David acts around you, so I can say it about him too."

LP sighed and smiled. "He does like me, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Miracle nodded. "He really does sveetheart."

LP raked her fingers through her hair, blushing. "He's an okay guy..."

Miracle smiled. "Let's call our parents and then ve can spend some time sorting out vhat ve need to."

"Okay." LP took out her communicator button. "Call Frank Furter, Nation McKinley, Magenta and Riff Raff Vitus."

Miracle sat next to LP to be heard on the call.

"Hello!" LP waved, smiling brightly.

Miracle smiled looking at the images appearing.

"Hello everyone, as you can see, we made it on Earth." LP spoke up.

"Have you found Sonny?" Magenta asked.

"Have you gone to the Rocky Horror Show?" Frank added.

"Are you still in love with me, Miracle?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, ve have to the first two questions," Miracle answered. "Vhy vould you need to ask, Cosmo? Of course, I love you, you daft thing."

Cosmo chuckled.

Riff Raff looked at them. "When will you be coming back?"

"Apparently a week." LP groaned.

"A veek? Are you sure you girls can handle that?" Magenta sounded very motherly toward them both.

"Yes, we don't want either of you getting hurt." Nation nodded.

"Ve'll be fine," Miracle told them. "Ve vill keep up to date on vhat's happening."

"Sonny will love Transylvania." LP assured.

"It _is _a lovely galaxy." Magenta cooed. "I hated leaving it..."

"How was the show? How did I look? Did I have any songs?" Frank sounded ecstatic.

"Daaadddyy..." LP whined.

"You did have songs, yes..." Miracle paused, not saying anything else purposely keeping Frank in suspense. She loved to tease him.

LP giggled at her teasing. "You were... coolish..."

"What do you mean by that?" Frank demanded.

Joey looked at the screen, waking up and blinked.

LP noticed Joey and raised an eyebrow. "Magenta, Nation, I think one of you have a shrunken clone."

"Clone?" Cosmo looked around, wondering what she meant.

"That's Joey." Nation told the girls with a smile.

"Joey?" LP wondered.

Joey made a happy sound seeing LP.

"Yes, Joey," Frank picked her up and showed her closer to the screen. "Your baby sister."

"I have a sister?" LP sounded touched. "How long were we gone?"

Nation giggled again.

Joey blew a bubble at LP and suddenly copied her mother and giggled.

"Nation was in the last month of pregnancy, she was born right after you left." Cosmo informed her.

"You okay, Riff Raff? You seem more quiet than normal." LP glanced at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, LP..." Riff Raff gave his usual smile to keep up like he was.

"He's just had some stress." Magenta assured the former princess.

LP gasped at the bubble. "Daddy, Joey blew a bubble at me!"

"That's how she shows affection, sweetie." Frank said.

"Oh," LP said, then smiled lightly. "yay!'

Nation looked proud of both how the girls were getting along and how Joey copied her giggle.

Miracle looked at Cosmo. "How are Crystal and Richard?"

"The twins are doing fine, they seem to becoming attached to one another now, though, they are happy when together." Cosmo replied, remembering what happened after he woke and fed them. He had made Crystal laugh and the twins smiled at him without Miracle.

"Aww... Sveet..." Miracle smiled.

Riff stroked Magenta's arm.

Magenta shuddered and purred suddenly.

"So, see you girls in a week then?" Cosmo asked, double checking before they all signed out.

"Yes, sir, in just seven days." LP replied.

Frank sniffled, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose in his handkerchief. "I miss her..."

"Be careful, girls." Cosmo suddenly picked up Richard and Crystal. "Tell us more about this Rocky Horror Show too... we hear Earthlings are calling it a 'cultural classical' film of sorts."

Crystal gave an excited squeal seeing Miracle.

Richard followed her example.

"Okay," Miracle said, softly. "I'll see you later, babies."

"Say bye-bye to Mommy." Cosmo said in the best funny voice he could so the twins wouldn't cry once Miracle's face would be gone.

Crystal waved.

Richard blinked.

Miracle blew the babies a kiss.

"Be safe, honey bunches." Frank cooed at LP.

"Yes, Daddy..." LP said, annoyed that Frank was babying her. "Bye Joey, Bye Mo-...Nation."

Nation smiled slightly and then signed off.

Joey giggled.

Miracle looked at her friend. "Ve should see vhat Selena is going to do."

LP sighed sharply. "Very well..." she was very bored with this planet already. "Planet, schmanet..."

Miracle looked at LP. "Sorry, but ve have to be considerate."

"Fine, fine, let's go see Selena." LP sighed. "She's probably hungry or something."

* * *

><p>Once everyone left their monitors, they were on their way go about their days.<p>

Riff hugged Magenta.

"Hello, Magenta." DeLordy slimy smirked at the former domestic.

"Go avay, DeLordy, you caused enough trouble!" Magenta hissed.

Riff glared at DeLordy and then gave him a punch to the face. "Stay away from my family!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" DeLordy roared in pain and anger from him.

"Oh, shut up, DeLordy!" Frank hissed, holding Joey in his arms and purposely stepping on him with his sharp heels.

Joey cried as DeLordy spoke then giggled when Frank did his thing.

"I have a second one with your name on it." Riff growled at him.

"He's a bad man, Joey, remember that." Frank smirked at his baby daughter, gently poking her nose.

"Your youngest has good taste Frank, she dislikes DeLordy too." Riff smirked.

Joey giggled.

DeLordy grumbled, got up and left. "I don't deserve this shabby treatment!"

"Treatment...?" Cosmo smirked, looking at Nation. "SHOCK TREATMENT!" they both called jokingly and threw their heads back laughing.

Nation smiled at Frank and Joey calmed down after the laughing.

"She has intuition." Frank smirked back, lightly stroking Joey's cheek.

Joey giggled and blew a bubble.

"Just think in a few days Joey will be about the size of a six-year-old." Cosmo remarked.

Nation went over and hugged her husband and youngest daughter.

Frank marveled, lightly stroking Joey's hair. "Think she'll grow into my childhood corsets?"

"Oh, boy." Magenta rolled her eyes at that suggestion.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes too.

"I'm sure she would." Nation chuckled.

Magenta giggled, feeling aroused by Riff punching DeLordy. She grabbed his hand, laughing and dragged him to their room.

"Siblings." Cosmo rolled his eyes at them, walking of with the twins.

Riff smirked as they went to the room.

Nation watched them go.

Joey reached and put a hand on Frank's cheek.

Frank smiled at her.

"Do you love your Daddy?" Nation asked her daughter with a smile.

Frank smiled, looking down at Joey with Nation.

* * *

><p>Cosmo smiled, then went his own way.<p>

"Da!" Crystal said to Cosmo.

Cosmo gasped. "D-Did you say what I think you said?"

"Da!" Crystal repeated.

"You did! You called me Da!" Cosmo marveled, then settled down. "Oh God, Miracle's made me into a woman..."

Crystal giggled and clapped her hands.

* * *

><p>"Come along now." Frank walked with Joey and set her down on the floor so she could crawl around. For Nation had gone to get dressed for a moment but would come right back to them.<p>

Joey stared at Frank and pouted or what seemed to be a pout.

"Mommy will be back in a moment." Frank assured the baby.

Joey blew a raspberry.

"Who taught you that, huh?" Frank asked, blowing one back teasingly.

Joey giggled and returned a raspberry once again.

"Looks like you just did." Nation teased.

"I have never done that before in my life!" Frank proclaimed. "Except for just a minute ago."

Joey shifted a little.

DeLordy glanced at Joey, Frank and Nation. "If I can't have Magenta, maybe once Joey hits puberty, she'll become mine..." he grinned, sadistically, then went into the shadows.

Nation went over and scooped Joey up. "Time for bath time for Joey."

"It's bath time!" Frank sang. "Now if you can't move, you know where the soap is, with your rubber ducky and your toy boat."

Joey blew a big raspberry.

"Singing in the bath tub!" Frank chimed.

Nation took Joey with Frank as it was a parents and baby thing.

Joey giggled at Frank's singing.

"Yes..." DeLordy grinned. "I know she'll grow up beautiful... and Nation looks just like Magenta... It's perfect!" he then heard growling and looked down to see one of Magenta's puppies. "Beat it, you mutt!"

The puppy growled aggressively and bit him in a very uncomfortable place for a man, making him squeal in pain with his eyes bugging out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

After contacting their home land, Miracle and LP were deciding what to do. Miracle made the first move since they were guests in a new home. "Ve should see vhat Selena is going to do." she said, looking at her friend.

LP sighed sharply. "Very well..." she was very bored with this planet already. "Planet, schmanet..."

"Sorry, but ve have to be considerate."

"Fine, fine, let's go see Selena." LP sighed. "She's probably hungry or something."

Miracle nodded and followed LP.

* * *

><p>Selena was in the kitchen with her mother, Mrs. Song-Hye, who was currently cooking a stir fry breakfast. LP and Miracle observed the strange house. LP had never actually stepped foot inside a human house. It was really plain and boring in contrast to where she grew up in, she even found herself stopping and staring at the kitchen strangely like it had sentimental value to her.<p>

Selena said something in a different language to her mother, then smiled at the girls. "Miracle, LP, come in."

Mrs. Song-Hye smiled. "You girls want breakfast?"

LP shook her head from her kitchen thoughts, then followed through coming in. "What's for breakfast? Chicken babies and pig meat?"

Miracle chuckled nervously seeing both other woman's reactions. "She means eggs and bacon..."

Selena gave a small chuckle herself.

"It's stir-fry." Mrs. Song-Hye shook her head.

"What is stir fry?" LP wondered.

"You'll like it, hopefully." Selena smiled.

"It will be surprise," Mrs. Song-Hye told her. "If you don't like it, I'll make you eggs and bacon."

"What's it made with?" LP wondered.

Selena gestured for the girls to sit down and the girls sat down with her.

"You wait and see, a surprise." Mrs. Song-Hye smiled.

LP got comfortable and sat down, ready to at least tolerate the strange Earthly foods.

"After breakfast we can go out a while." Selena said to her new friends, waiting patiently.

Soon Mrs Song-Hye had finished the stir-fry and gave each girl a plate of it. It was noodles, chicken, and a few vegetables in. It looked good though. "Eat up, girls."

LP cringed at the sight of vegetables. "I dunno..." she poked at it like it were an alien life form. "I think it's angry at me..."

Miracle giggled and tried hers. It was very yummy. Selena ate her own, enjoying it as she often had it for breakfast.

"Just try it," Mrs. Song-Hye told the princess. "If you no like, I'll make you bacon and eggs."

"I'm worried it's going to bite me..." LP scooted in her chair, away from the food.

Miracle rolled her eyes, fondly.

Selena bit her lip, looking between her mother and LP.

"You big baby..." Mrs. Song-Hye muttered, but tried not to sound mean. She lightly tapped LP's head with a wooden spoon, took the plate and went to cook something else for her.

"I'm no baby... Daddy says I'm a big girl." LP bragged.

"You are baby, you no eat food and say it is angry at you." Mrs. Song-Hye replied. She soon had LP's breakfast done.

LP huffed, crossing her arms. "Your mother seems...nice?" she shrugged, trying to make conversation.

"Sorry," Selena chuckled as her mother put the plate down and went to clear up. "But Mama always acts like that."

LP dug at her food, allowing herself to eat it. "I take it you and Sonny had a good time last night, Selena?"

Selena blushed and looked sheepishly at her mother. "We just exchanged numbers, and arranged for us to hang out today."

Mrs. Song-Hye looked at them, more at Selena. "You met a boy?"

"Yeah, she did." LP teased, reminiscent of teasing Miracle for having a crush on Cosmo before they got married.

Selena blushed and seeing everyone was done got up and pushed them out as she followed. "Bye Mama." she muttered.

Mrs. Song-Hye giggled slightly. "We talk about this later, Sellie."

"What? I was just being honest." LP shrugged. Whether on Transsexual or not, LP had social skills issues. School didn't help that much either when she was placed in a public Earth school. At least David was there with her to help her out before the family left to back home to Transylvania.

Miracle hid a smile and patted LP's shoulder.

"You had to say that in front of my mom." Selena groaned, not mad at LP, but just embarrassed.

"Sorry, Selena." LP frowned.

Miracle looked at Selena, trying to keep up the pretense. "LP just gets muddled up vith vords sometimes."

Selena sighed softly. "It's okay, I'm just embarrassed."

LP glanced out the window once she finished her food and grunted at the sun. She wondered if the Transsexual sun would be merciful. Even after returning for a few years, she still has not seen the sun. She had tried to stay up past hours to do so but she still hasn't seen the sun. "What do we do today?"

"We wait for Sonny to call to meet up with us, and then whatever you want." Selena said with a smile. She also kept an eye out for Sonny. She already found herself in love with him.

Miracle didn't say it, but she wanted to see the twins.

"I'm okay with anything, what do you wanna do, Miracle?" LP asked, playing with her fork and making it dance like a doll.

"I really vant to see Sara and Mark, make sure they're okay." Miracle said.

"You think they know anything about us from the Denton Affair?" LP asked, making conversation. She then looked at Selena in love and sighed, shaking her head. Selena was the poster child for Columbia when she first came to the castle and Frank was driving his truck looking for someone he could always take advantage of but she would always stay with him.

"I don't think they do, at least not us personally." Miracle replied. She also looked at Selena and smiled at the slightly younger love.

Selena blinked slowly and then turned to look at the girls. "Sorry did you say something?"

LP sighed and turned to Miracle. "She's the image of Columbia... Daddy went out late once and Magenta watched after me. She told me he was getting groceries, but he came home with her and said she's going to be our new friend and my new nanny. She was annoying at first, but I swear, Selena brings back memories..."

"Vell, I'm sure Sonny von't think of her like that," Miracle said, and looked at her new friend. "Nothing to vorry about."

"Oh, okay." Selena said, sheepishly. She blushed that she had spaced out with the look of love still in her eyes.

"Selena does indeed seem like emotion's slave..." LP observed, then looked out the window herself as she ate her breakfast.

Miracle shrugged slightly.

Selena started to wash the finished with dishes.

"Tell us about it, Selena!" LP laughed, nudging Miracle's shoulder gently.

Miracle chuckled slightly. It was funny.

"Oh, stop it." Selena blushed.

LP giggled, then looked at her plain nails. "Anyone ever get their nails done before?"

"I have vonce." Miracle said.

"I know a good place to get them done." Selena nodded. Maybe after they met Sonny they could go.

Miracle looked interested slightly more.

LP looked back at her. "Really?"

Selena nodded and dried her hands. "Yes, it's a really nice place, quite cheap but they do nails really well."

"Well, we'll go there sometime." LP smiled, putting her hands in her pockets. "I guess we ought to get going."

Miracle got up too. "Let's go."

Selena got a coat for each of them, herself included. "Okay, let's go, it's almost time, and you'd enjoy a trip to the nail bar, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so..." LP shrugged.

* * *

><p>The group walked along outside. Denton had changed since LP and Miracle left and there were some new houses in place and the forest seemed more abandoned and forbidden than when the castle was there. There was a young man outside a house as the girls traveled. He didn't look familiar to them at all. He was catering to two familiar children however. "Mark, knock that off, now!"<p>

"Whatever!" the mischievous boy the girls met last night taunted his new legal guardian.

Selena looked at the young man. She wondered who he was, but she was merely curious.

"Mark," Miracle crossed her arms slightly at the boy. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Celebrating and living my life." Mark laughed.

The man rolled his eyes and looked at the strange group. "Do you three go to school with my niece and nephew? You don't seem familiar to me."

"We uhh... We're from out of town, we met the twins just last night." LP covered up, strangely and maturely.

Selena gave a small smile. "I just moved here about two months ago." she explained, so the man wouldn't think her strange for not answering.

Miracle looked at the man. "Are you... Steve?"

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I am, Steve Majors..." he then sharply sighed. "Brad's younger brother... God rest his soul."

"Indeed." Sara took out a hanky, dabbing her baby blue eyes.

Mark just rolled his eyes. Why couldn't everyone else just move on about Brad's death already? Everyone else had.

"I'm sorry that happened," Miracle said, offering a tiny smile to Sara. "I knew him very vell."

Sara smirked at her lightly.

"Do I know your parents?" Steve wondered about Selena a bit.

Selena shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, I'm on my way to work, Mark, Sara, stay out of trouble, I mean it." Steve sighed. "Nice to meet you girls, good luck." he walked off to his car.

"Bye Uncle Steve!" Sara called in a chipper tone.

LP couldn't help but stare at Sara. It was so ominous and freaky of how much she looked like Janet, only with brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention the glasses.

"Whatever." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Bye Uncle Steve!" Miracle called, her eyes widening as she realized her mistake, but she had only known him as that for most of her life.

Mark and Sara glanced at her, then at each other oddly.

"Bye, sir." Selena said, drifting a bit as she had still kept an eye out for Sonny.

"How old are you guys? You seem older than us but our age." Sara tilted her head at the alien girls.

Selena didn't hear the question, in her own world a moment thinking about Sonny.

Miracle blinked and looked at the siblings. "I'm 25." She wondered why Sara looked confused after all she had told Sara that she was their kind of sister.

"And I'm 22, isn't it obvious?" LP asked, not knowing about age and behavior in humans.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having a sister..." Sara smirked, then frowned, staring at the ground. "Or a real friend... I never had any real friends growing up..." she looked back up with a small smile.

LP felt a sting inside her body. She could relate somehow.

Miracle hugged the girl. "Don't vorry, and ve'll be your friends too." She also brought LP into the hug.

LP gasped from the sudden hug.

"Oh, thank you!" Sara gushed and beamed.

Mark rolled his eyes, but had a sweet smile for his sister to find someone to call friends instead of school books and teachers.

Miracle smiled sweetly at the younger friends.

Selena was playing with a strand of her hair.

"You're not busy, are you?" Sara asked, rubbing one leg with her opposite foot, keeping a cheerful smile. She was basically a spitting image of Janet Weiss.

"Uhh..." LP shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Not really, Sara," Miracle said, letting go of them from the hug. She, herself, was planning on seeing the twins herself anyway, but it would be nice if they could all hang out together.

Mark sat distantly with his headphones and cassette player.

"What do you wanna do then?" Sara asked, tilting her head. "What do you do for fun?"

"Vell, ve could go and see vhat is happening in the park?" Miracle suggested.

"We used to go to the park all the time when we were younger," Sara giggled with a soft sigh and smile. "I like to go on the swings and keep my mind off stressful things there. You wanna swing with me, Miracle?"

Miracle smiled softly. "Sure." She playfully ruffled Sara's hair.

Sara giggled. "Quit it!" she said, playfully, making Miracle feel like she could have a real sisterly bond with Sara.

"How about 'no'?" Miracle teased again, ruffling her hair again and playfully running, but not too fast.

"Hey!" Sara called, playfully and chased after Miracle.

Miracle gave a happy laugh. She slowed down, allowed Sara to almost catch her but not letting her, at least not a few times.

"Wait, hang on." Sara nearly wheezed, then took out an asthma inhaler to catch a breath of fresh air. After a few puffs, she placed it away and continued to chase her 'sister'.

Miracle waited a couple of seconds more and then allowed Sara to catch her. Laughing as she caught the smaller girl in her arms.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" LP asked Selena, referring to Sonny.

Selena slowly and nervously looked at LP. "Him?"

"Yes..." LP said, sounding impatient and obvious. "Sonny Ammbo..."

Selena giggled and blushed. "Okay, you got me. I think I love him, LP, I've never felt this way before and I guess I can't help my mind wandering."

"Love is a strange, powerful emotion," LP coaxed. "Get to know him, I guess. I'm not an expert on love, but just give it time. I just know if you say 'I love you' right away, it can be freaky."

Selena smiled and gently and briefly hugged LP. "Thanks for the advice, I won't tell him right away, I'll wait to see how he feels about me first."

"I think he might feel the same way, the way he looked at you reminded me of my father." LP advised.

"Well, thank you, LP," Selena smiled. "I'll keep your advice in mind."

"Good." LP adjusted her glasses, looking to see Sara and Miracle playing like small children.

"That's nice to see." Selena giggled.

"Gotcha, you little scamp!" Sara laughed, holding onto Miracle tight.

Mark just sat there dully, rolling his eyes.

"The world has really changed since i last came here..." LP whispered, distantly and looking about how much Denton had changed since everyone left to return to Transylvania.

"I'm taller than you sqviurt!" Miracle raised an eyebrow and continued to tease Sara. She even got Mark to play along with them by teasing him like she would if she would have siblings.

* * *

><p>Selena looked at LP and tilted her head. "You mean the town, after all you are from Earth, aren't you?" she meant the last part to be a small joke, she truly didn't know Miracle and LP were aliens, or even that Sonny was half-alien.<p>

"Y-Yeah, of course we're from Earth." LP laughed and smiled nervously. "Where else would we come from on a deadly pace? Outer space?"

Selena looked at her strangely. "I... Was only joking."

"Oh, yes, it is a joke!" LP laughed nervously again.

Selena gave a nervous chuckle, then sobered. "I'd love to meet an alien though, it'd be cool."

"Who said I was an alien!?" LP grew frantic like she used to be. "I'm not an alien! I'm a human! Just like you!" she laughed scarily.

Selena looked at LP and looked almost scared herself. "I wasn't calling you an alien..."

"Oh, I knew that..." LP said, quietly.

LP stepped back nervously then went to Miracle. "We need to find Sonny and go home now, she knows too much..." she whispered to the blonde girl.

Miracle had grabbed and tackled Mark and Sara, playing with them like a great older sister. She then looked at LP once she heard her voice contact her personally. "Vell, he'll be coming soon," she muttered, not wanting to leave the twins and sat on Mark.

"We _really _need to go now, Miracle..." LP seethed through her teeth.

"Fine, _please _get off me!" Mark gritted through his teeth.

"See, vas that hard?" Miracle laughed, ruffling up the boy's hair getting up to LP to talk with her about Sonny. "Ve have to vait for Sonny."

LP sighed sharply. "I'm worried about our existence here though... People seem to know too much."

"Ve'll talk in private." Miracle mouthed to her best friend as she was still playing.

LP rolled her eyes and seemed to resemble her father a bit. "This world is pathetic..." she grumbled, so no one would hear her. "I don't know why I come here..."

"Okay," Miracle turned to her 'siblings'. "Now, I gotta talk to my friend quickly, and ve'll be back."

"Okay, see ya." Sara sighed a little sadly.

Mark rubbed his face. "Yeah, later, Miracle."

Selena took her turn to be with the twins and asked them what they knew about the Rocky Horror Show.

* * *

><p>"Finally..." LP murmured once Miracle came to her.<p>

"So, vhat's up?" Miracle looked at her friend privately.

"We really need to go, every day we're wasting, my grandmother is dying and our planet will be plagued by my cousin!" LP whined, rather childishly and nastily.

"Fine, ve'll give it vone more day after this, but not a moment before and don't be vhiney and nasty, my bestest friend." Miracle grew firm, but nice.

"Good," LP gave a relieving sigh and grinned. "The sooner the better."

Miracle sighed slightly. She had hoped to get to know the twins better.

"I'm hungry." LP frowned suddenly, feeling her stomach get smaller.

Miracle giggled at her friend. "You just ate."

"Really? funny, I have the need to swallow an entire pork chop..." LP licked her lips, hungrily.

Miracle looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" LP looked back at her.

"How could you still be hungry?"

"How can you not?"

Sonny was walking down the streets as usual,, singing his personal song. Sonny spotted Selena and walked up to her. "Well, hello there." he grinned, nearly nervous around her.

"There he is, get him!" LP told Miracle in a similar fashion to how Frank would order Riff Raff.

Miracle crossed her arms. "LP..." she said, kind of sharply, like her mother would when Riff was ordered by Frank.

"Hey..." Sonny felt lost for words, seeing her. She looked even more beautiful today than she did the late night before.

"Hi." Selena smiled sweetly with hints of nervous blushing, very in love with the boy and felt her stomach flutter and she were walking on air.

"Ain't it just romantic like, Mark?" Sara asked in a stereotypical southern drawl.

"Sure Sara, whatever you want." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" LP whined, pushing Miracle aside.

"Don't boss me around... Ve're friends not mistress and servant." Miracle stated, stumbling from the push.

"You will do what I ask of you Miracle, now get him so we can go home already!" LP yelled, not seeming to care about her feelings. What happened to her? "well, GO ON!"

Sara ran into the scene. "Stop fighting, we're all friends here!"

"I'm not friends with _you_, now back off, orphan!" LP snapped at her.

Sara looked at her with her eyes getting bigger and bluer with tears in her eyes. "I', not an orphan...I'm not an orphan..." she ran off crying, inside and slammed the door behind her.

Miracle's eyes widened and then narrowed. "How dare you make her cry! I thought ve vere friends, Little Precious Furter! But you're acting like your father used to!" she yelled back, her eyes filling with sad but angry tears. She then turned and went to go and try to see Sara to comfort her.

Selena and Sonny were planning out a date, but before Selena could answer, she was too shocked over the three girls fighting.

"I...I..." LP was quiet now, feeling a sharp pain in her body, stringing by Miracle's words. "I'm not..."

"I'm not an orphan..." Sara sniffled, wiping her eyes, crying more than ever.

Miracle managed to go in and up to where Sara was. She hugged the girl to her rocking her and stroking her hair. "No, you're not sveetheart." she agreed, meaning it too.

"Oh, my goodness..." Sonny whispered.

"I've had enough excitement for one day." Mark yawned, coming indide and going to his room to take a nap.

"M-M-Miracle?" LP weakly called, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Selena looked at Sonny. "We should see if LP is alright." She didn't agree with the ordering about, but she could see how upset the older girl now was.

Sonny walked with Selena. "What's wrong, sis?"

"I think I just lost my friend..." LP stared at the ground, feeling immeditately guilty.

"Sis?" Selena said to herself. Could Sonny be an alien too? She, however, concentrated more on helping. "I'm sure you haven't lost her, all friends fight... Maybe, you should give it a little time for both of you to calm down?"

"You want some ice cream or something?" Sonny asked.

LP glared at him. "Is that some crack cuz I'm a _girl _in ANGER!?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "No... Ice cream always cheers _me _up..."

Selena placed her hand comfortingly in Sonny's and moved kind of between them. "Let's all go to the park and get some ice cream... I fancy some mint choc chip" she tried to defuse the tension.

"Ice cream in the park?" LP wondered.

"Yeah," Selena nodded with a smile. "And maybe we could feed the ducks."

"Duckies?" LP seemed to lighten up a little.

"Yeah, duckies." Sonny confirmed with a gentle smile.

"I can buy some bread on the way." Selena said.

"Okay..." LP sniffled, wiping one of her eyes.

Selena offered her a tissue. Then squeezed Sonny's hand softly.

LP took the tissue and wiped her eyes. "Duckies..."

"I love those ducks." Sonny smiled. "They remind me of my old pajamas when I was three..."

Selena smiled softly at both of them. "Let's go then."

"Um, okay, see ya later Miracle..." LP said, getting up and going.

Sonny smiled. "We can still go to my place if you want to sometime."

Selena smiled, cheerfully. "I'd like that, but first ducks and ice cream!"

"Okay!" Sonny beamed.

"Just as long as the ducks and ice cream don't get mixed up together." LP giggled slightly. She used to have ice cream with Eddie and Columbia all the time, even if Frank would object to it.

Selena giggled, leading the way, stopping at a shop to get bread for the ducks.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not an orphan..." Sara sniffled, wiping her eyes, crying more than ever.

Miracle managed to go in and up to where Sara was. She hugged the girl to her rocking her and stroking her hair. "No, you're not, sveetheart." she agreed, meaning it too.

"Thank you, Miracle," Sara sniffled, dabbing her eyes. "What's wrong with that girl?"

Miracle sighed softly. "I don't know, Sara," she told her 'sister'. "She's not normally like this."

"Like when I get hungry for chocolate and I yell at Mark for eating all of it?" Sara asked, calming down a little.

"Could be." Miracle replied smiling a tiny smile.

"She's probably having a bad day..." Sara sighed, trying to settle herself. "I got scared about you guys when she yelled like that, I wonder what it means..."

"Don't vorry, sveetie, just remember that no matter vhat happens, I still care for you."

"Thank you, Miracle." Sara beamed at her a with a smile. Miracle smiled wider, having blinked away her tears. She had to be strong, as weakness was bad. "Maybe she's having a puberty phase?" Sara shrugged.

What Sara didn't know, was that she was right. Transylvanian girls are known to be easily aggressive at one point in age and have a tendency to be like a jungle lioness and prowl on anyone who get in their way. Unless said girl is out lashed by a greater force than themselves who can scare them straight into being themselves again. Too bad Magenta wasn't around, other wise LP would've become her self in a matter of six seconds.

Miracle blinked and shrugged. "I guess..."

"Would you like some tea with honey?" Sara cooed. "I always drink that when I feel sad."

"Tea vith honey?" Miracle asked, looking confused, she had never had that before.

"Well, you know what tea and honey are right?" Sara prompted.

Miracle nodded to Sara. "Yes, but never together."

Sara took Miracle inside her uncle's house to prepare some tea with honey. Miracle followed to get some.

"It's also good for when you're sick." Sara told Miracle as she took out a container of tea from the fridge. "Welcome to Majors manor!" she giggled, displayed in front of school pictures of her winning academic and intelligent awards with many papers with her name on them with A grades. She must have been a child prodigy.

Miracle looked at all the things smiling.

Sara smiled back at her and made the tea. "It'll be just a minute, Miracle."

Miracle looked at all the pictures, heard Sara and nodded. "Thank, you."

Sara giggled. sounding a lot like Janet when she was nervous or excited.

Miracle smiled softly. "You're very smart."

"Oh, please, I'm merely an amateur." Sara smiled sheepishly and took out honey from the cupboard for Miracle's tea. "I am rather intelligent.. Something my parents clearly weren't." she smiled sadly.

Miracle went over and hugged the girl. "Even so, they vere good people, and I can see the good in you too." she smiled.

"Thanks," Sara smiled lightly. "I think Mark just misses them, he's been sore more than usual ever since we found out that our parents abandoned us and left us in Uncle Steve's care. He's just hurt inside... Either that or he needs a nap."

Miracle looked at her and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe he needs a nap."

"I always tell him naps are good for you at home and not on your school desk." Sara chuckled, taking the cup of tea and mixing honey into it, handing it to Miracle.

Miracle chuckled and took a sip, her eyes widening and sparkling.

"Good, huh?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Miracle nodded.

"I knew you'd like it." Sara beamed, grinning delicately. She looked more like Brad when she smiled, but had small hints of Janet with dimples in her cheeks.

Miracle smiled back.

Sara giggled and hopped on the couch, turning on the TV to a program. "Doctor Who time!"

"Doctor Who?" Miracle asked, tilting her head.

"Exactly." Sara said, allowing her to take a seat. "He's this doctor with a time machine and he goes all around the world solving strange problems in the world."

Miracle came and sat down to watch.

"It's not for everyone, I just recommend watching before you gripe about it." Sara advised Miracle.

Miracle nodded, smiling, as she watched the wondrous world of Doctor Who in his time traveling police box.

* * *

><p>The Old Queen was in her throne room, coughing heavily. She took out a napkin as she was talking with her small servant and opened it up to see crimson and inky black blood. "Oh, dear... Get me someone, quick!"<p>

"Yes, your grace." the servant nodded and quickly dashed from her to where Cosmo, Nation, Frank, Riff Raff, and Magenta were after setting down the babies and having leisure time together. Nation was leaning back against Frank, holding his hands. Riff Raff was massaging Magenta's shoulders, but in a way that wouldn't make her feel 'randy'.

"E-Excuse me?" the small servant tried to get their attention, but he was so small and quiet it was hard for him to be heard. Magenta cackled and moaned as she was getting the proper treatment she had longed for.

"Did anyone else hear a tiny rat squeak?" Frank asked, stroking Nation's hands to send goosebumps around her arms.

Nation gave a small shiver, the goosebumps appearing on her arms. She was smiling though.

Riff glanced around, still massaging Magenta's shoulders. "I heard something."

"Excuse me!" the small servant tried to speak up.

Everyone turned to see him.

"Vhat do you vant?" Magenta asked, sounding bothered she was interrupted.

"T-The Queen is in need of some assistance!" the servant squeaked.

"So assist her." Cosmo said, sharply.

"The Queen has coughed up b-b-blood..." the servant gulped at the B word.

Riff Raff frowned.

Nation looked slightly worried, then calmed as she went into Doctor Mode. "How long ago?"

"Just now that I saw," the servant bowed at her. "We were making decrees for when Sonny Ammbo would take the throne, but she had coughed up some blood... I fear she may be dying now, Mrs. Furter."

Cosmo stood up straight next to Nation. "We must attend to her right away!"

Nation nodded and looked at the servant, calmly. "Take us to her."

"Yes, ma'am." the servant bowed and led them to the throne room.

* * *

><p>The Queen was coughing again and she looked very pale, even more pale than usual.<p>

Nation went right up to her and started to check her mother-in-law over. She was in proper doctor mode now.

"Mother!" Frank cried, following the doctors. "Are you alright?"

"Nation, is that you?" the Queen glanced at Nation.

Nation offered a soothing smile. "Yes, your Majesty, it's me."

"Oh, Mother..." Frank nearly cried.

"Don't worry Frank, I'll help." Cosmo told him.

"That's what worries me." Frank glanced at him.

"Oh, Nation... I'm so glad you're a doctor... that way I don't have to bleed myself dry with money just to support myself." the Queen smirked.

Nation chuckled humoring the sick woman. "Also you have a granddaughter, her name is Joey."

"Joey?" the Queen sounded eager to meet her new grandchild. She then got confused. "I believe the heir to the throne was to be a boy named Sonny?"

"Joey is Frank and Nation's daughter," Cosmo clarified, struggling to move the queen from the floor with Nations' help. "Oh, gods!" he wheezed a bit with the queen being very weighted and heavy and not just with her makeup.

Nation didn't complain at all about the queen's weight. "When we get you into bed for you to rest, I'll send Frank to fetch her, okay?

"Okay," the Queen sighed, feeling cold suddenly. "Thank you Cosmo, I am indeed grateful to you and your sister Nation, loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded, you should learn that when the mood takes me I can be quite generous." she grinned seductively at him.

"I'm not falling for that one, your Majesty." Cosmo rolled his eyes as they made it to the mistress's bedroom.

"Fine." the Queen sighed and nearly melted like butter on an oven fresh baked potato. "Thank you so much... I guess I need some rest..."

"Not on me either," Nation chuckled softly. As soon as she got the Queen into her bed, she looked at Frank. "Go and fetch Joey quickly, love."

Frank nodded and went into the nursery quietly to see Joey sleeping and babbling in her sleep and her eyes flashed open once she saw her father.

Joey cooed at her father. She reached her arms up clasping her hands open and closed.

"Upsie daisy!" Frank scooped her up with a smile and took her to the private bedroom of his mother.

Joey squealed happily. She then looked interested as they walked. She shifted when they reached the Queen's room.

"It's okay, honey pie." Frank cooed. He could understand a little, Joey had never been in the Queen's bedroom, it was strictly off limits unless for dire emergencies.

* * *

><p>The Queen yawned a bit and got more comfortable so she could rest after meetng her newest addition to her clan. She snuggled a bit with the casket lying next to her bed as Riff Raff and Magenta came in, staring at the casket.<p>

"Vhat the...?" Magenta drifted.

Nation looked at Riff and Magenta, looking serious.

"Oh, this?" the Queen looked at the casket. "That's my husband. Ever since he died I couldn't bear to be without him, so I kept his casket with me in my bed so i could never be away from him."

Riff raised an eyebrow, glancing at Magenta like he had wanted to do that if she died first.

Nation took it all in stride. "I think there is someone here who wants to see you."

Joey let out a coo at Frank's reply and her mother's voice.

"Who is it?" the Queen wondered.

Nation smiled.

Frank came forth, holding the bundle in his arms.

"Who do we have here, my little baloney sandwich?" the Queen asked.

Frank grunted, letting the pet name side then grinned deeply. "This is Joey McKinley Furter, your granddaughter."

The Queen glanced at Joey and grinned back. "Hey..."

Joey looked at the Queen and reached to touch the woman's face. She was a smart baby.

"Oh, that's a good little sausage." the Queen cooed. "Remember when you'd kiss me right on the mouth when you were a baby, Frankie?"

"Mother, please not now." Frank moaned, slightly.

Magenta snickered a bit, she loved hearing stories that embarrassed Frank. Nation hid a smile. Riff smirked. Joey touched the Queen's face and smiled sweetly at the woman.

Frank rolled his eyes, but smiled proudly as Joey was eagerly and happily bonding with her grandmother.

"It's good to see you all again..." the Queen happily sighed, gently stroking Joey's face.

Nation watched. She had a tiny sad smile.

Riff watched looking calm and respectful.

Joey gripped the Queen's finger as tight as a baby could.

Cosmo had a sad smile too for some reason and he heard distant whimpering. "Excuse me." he left the throne room.

Magenta watched too, a little withdrawn and having the time in a middle aged woman's life when they wish to have another baby.

"Ooh, you're a strong one with such a firm hand just like me," the Queen smiled. "Also your father... When we were together in my bedroom once, he-"

"Mother please, Joey does not need to know about that!" Frank interrupted, sounding like an embarrassed child.

"Oh, hush, you're a grown man now, my fluffy chicken." the Queen smirked.

Joey giggled, her dad's embarrassment and her grandmother's smirk were funny.

The Queen chuckled, then coughed a bit.

Joey whimpered hearing her grandmother cough.

"I'm sorry, dear." the Queen said lightly to Joey.

"NATION!" Cosmo sounded panicked and not expecting of the results of his twin children.

Nation looked in the direction of where Cosmo went. "May I be excused a moment?" she asked, going to give Frank and Joey some time alone together.

"Go ahead, doll." Frank allowed her as he made sure Joey wouldn't fall off his mother's bed while tucked next to her.

Riff caught the message, kind of. "We will make sure the castle is protected from DeLordy."

"I don't care if I have to break his bones in the process." Magenta added, thickly.

Joey cuddled up to her grandmother. She could sense something was wrong with the woman.

The Queen smiled and embraced Joey.

Joey wanted to make sure the woman would feel better.

"Aww..." Frank marveled.

Joey closed her eyes, gripping to the woman's finger still.

Frank sniffled at the pretty picture and decided to give the girls some privacy.

Nation had found her distressed brother and made a shocking discovering about the twin children who were no longer babies and looked, had the maturity of and acted like six year old Earth children.

"Daddy!" Crystal and Richard squealed, running up to hug their father.

Cosmo looked dumbfounded at them while Nation smiled.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Crystal smiled, sweetly.

"S-Sorry... you two just seem... bigger..." Cosmo felt nervous and unprepared since Miracle wasn't there to play Mother.

"Aunty Nation!" the twins noticed the older woman and ran up to her.

Nation caught the girl with a chuckle. "I guess you grew up quicker than your dad expected."

Cosmo tried to calm himself down. "Doctor I am, biology student listener back in the university, I wasn't."

"Aunty Nation, what happened to us?" Richard wondered, remembering being a baby not too long ago.

"Transylvanians grow quicker than other babies." she said, calmly and kindly.

"Aunty Nation, is Daddy going to faint?" Crystal asked.

"He looks sick." Richard pointed out.

"I-I need to sit down.." Cosmo's face paled as he went for a couch.

"It's just a little shock for him, dear." Nation smiled soothingly, telling the boy.

"Oh, okay." Richard chuckled.

Nation ruffled the boy's hair.

* * *

><p>Cosmo murmured in his trance, he was still nervous about becoming a parent even once Miracle was pregnant with them.<p>

Crystal went to help her father. "Are you going to be okay, Daddy?"

"I-I'll be okay." Cosmo said, a little weakly, but smiled. "I'll be alright, Crystal dear..."

"Okay, Daddy!" Crystal smiled.

Nation smiled. "How about I do a sandwich and then you two go and have a nap?"

"Awww... Daddy, do we have to nap?" Richard whined.

"Listen to your aunt, children." Cosmo said, sounding a little more confident. "But don't worry, you'll feel a lot better."

"I want jam, please!" Crystal sat next to her father and hugged him.

Nation nodded and turned to her nephew. "And what kind of sandwich do you want, Richard?"

Richard thought for a moment, making a silly face in thought. "Peanut buttah!" he grinned.

"Okay." Nation chuckled, then went to make the sandwiches.

Riff looked at Magenta as they helped look for DeLordy in case he tried anything. "How are you feeling, my beloved sister?"

"Relieved that I have somevon like you," Magenta laid her head on his shoulder. "I see DeLordy, he's getting a fist down his throat and I'll eat TWO of his hearts." she grinned, knowing that Transylvanians only need two hearts to survive but have three.

Nation came in the kitchen, just as Frank was warming up some baby formula for some time after Joey would be done with visiting his mother. Nation smiled softly, but sadly at her husband. "Are you okay, Frank?"

"I'm okay, just worried about Mother..." Frank said, slowly like he were gratefully distraught at the thought that his mother had very little time left on the planet.

Nation then noticed Joey wasn't there. "Where's Joey, luv?"

"Joey's with Mother right now..." Frank said, in the same tone as before.

Nation hugged him briefly after making the sandwiches.

"Never thought I'd become an uncle," Frank said, looking back at Cosmo with the twins. He then looked upward sadly. "Hopefully there's a good man out there for my sister..." he mumbled quietly, missing his sister a lot more now, but tried to keep a gentle smile for his lovely bride.

Nation kissed his cheek and then gave the kids their sandwiches before coming back to Frank. "I'm sure there is someone somewhere for her."

"I haven't seen her in years," Frank frowned, holding himself. "She probably thinks I'm dead after that mess with Riff Raff... The last I heard was that she was in the hospital after having a rough time with some guy she was rooming with. Do you think we should visit her?"

Nation hugged him and tried her best to soothe him. "I think we could, sweetheart."

"No matter what, I always loved my sister, annoying little bugger, but someone had to look after the little journal reader." Frank chuckled.

Nation smiled and chuckled softly.

Frank poked her nose playfully and went to the room as the Queen had fallen asleep with shallow snores and he picked up Joey.

Nation rubbed her nose and giggled.

Joey had let go of the Queen's finger and made a sleepy groan as she was moved.

Frank walked in, holding Joey close and looked at a picture of a child Nation in a Transylvanian school girl uniform and grinned. "Ooh, what's this?" he teased her lightly as he went to put Joey down.

Nation blushed and quickly moved the picture after giving the twins their lunch. "Nothing..."

Frank laughed a bit, tucking Joey in. "Aww... Diddy Nation..."

Nation blushed and put the picture out of the way. She then glanced into the living room. The twins had finished their sandwiches and were falling asleep, leaning against each other. Cosmo left the twins briefly to check up on the Queen to see how much time she had left.

"Here, this might make you feel better." Frank looked through some old photos from his childhood and took one out of him at aged four wearing white makeup over his face in a dressed that nearly resembled Little Orphan Annie's, but black with a bandage on his stocking-less knee.

Nation gave a tiny smile. She then gently gave the picture back. "Cover Joey up so she doesn't get cold, love." she said, softly and went to see why Cosmo was frowning.

"Yes, it's very cold this time of year." Frank said, putting an extra blanket. It was very cold this time of year on Transsexual, sickness was common and he didn't want Joey to be sick on one of her first few days of life.

Joey drank from her bottle as she slowly went back to sleep. She snuffled slightly, but smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Nation..." Cosmo breathed, seeing her come to him. "I examined the Queen and ran some tests."<p>

Natio looked at him. "What is it, Cosmo?"

Cosmo heaved a sharp sigh and put his hand on her shoulder. "The Queen has only three days to live... I'm sorry.. There's nothing we can do... She had a heart attack last month and it triggered horribly in her body... I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but support our new family."

Nation's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no... I-I'll tell Frank..."

"Do you need anything?" Cosmo offered. "Water? Food? A place to lie down or sit?"

"I think we'll need some water when I tell him." she said, softly. She then went to fetch Frank and get him sitting down safely before she would tell him.

"Take your time." Cosmo told her then went to find his cousins by the water cooler.

Nation looked softly, but sadly at Frank. "Darling, there is something important I need to tell you."

"What is it, Nation?" Frank asked, making himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry Frank, I've just heard some really bad news."

Frank deeply frowned. "What...What's wrong?"

Nation held both his hands. "Cosmo ran a couple of tests, I'm afraid your mother only has a couple of days left."

"Oh... my..." Frank sounded stung inside and he nearly broke himself.

Nation teared up and hugged Frank to her.

"Thank you for telling me and not sugar coating it." Frank sniffled slightly, and didn't let her go.

Nation hugged Frank soothingly.

"You're so good to me, Nation." Frank smiled, sadly.

Nation smiled sadly to. "I love you Frank, I want to look after you."

* * *

><p>Riff was getting himself and Magenta a drink.<p>

Cosmo walked in, hanging his head. "The Queen will be no more in a matter of a couple of days, cousins."

Riff looked surprised. He hadn't expected that soon.

Magenta sighed a bit and looked into his eyes. "How much longer does she have?"

"A couple of days." Cosmo said, uneasily.

Riff frowned slightly, the girls would have to come back with sonny before then.

Magenta sniffled and quickly hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry..." Cosmo said, in the most serious he has ever been in his life, whether a TV doctor, a mental doctor, or overly dramatic older brother to Nation.

Riff Raff hugged Magenta.

"She is a horrible voman, Frank is no picnic either... And yet... I'll miss her..." Magenta sniffled, no one had ever seen her cry before. Except of course for Riff Raff.

Riff Raff stroked her hair. "Shh, Shh, Shh..."

"I wish I could do something, but perhaps we will all rest easy once Sonny takes the throne." Cosmo tried to coax.

Magenta sniffled and looked up at him. "Never die..." she whispered.

Riff looked at her, "I'll try my best."

Magenta smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

Riff smiled, he then sighed once more. "I guess someone will need to go and fetch the girls and bring them and Sonny back to Transsexual." he said, going to go himself.

"You?" Magenta sounded worried. "Oh, Riff, careful! It's been a vhile since ve vent to earth, those creatures could be dangerous and prepared..."

Riff Raff showed his laser, which was set on stun. "I'll stun anyone who tries to attack."

Magenta growled seductively at his anger and rage. She really wanted to have one last piece of lust before he would go to bring Sonny to Transsexual.

Riff looked at his sister and smiled seductively, "But I can go in a short while."

"Really?" Magenta purred.

Riff nodded and pulled her to him. Magenta cackled and jumped into his arms with her legs crossing behind his back. Riff smirked and started to kiss her. Magenta snickered, then returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to take a bath." Frank said, once he got through the painful tears.<p>

Nation smiled softly, though sadly, at her husband. "I'll go start you a bath."

"Thank you." Frank smiled sadly back. "I'm sure once I get some rest I'll be a little better... it'll take time, but I'll feel a lot better than earlier."

Nation kissed his cheek and then went to run Frank's bath.

* * *

><p>DeLordy grinned over Joey's crib and stood over her. "Hello, my future bride... With your luscious curls... Your baby soft skin... I could just eat you up right now..." he said quietly so no one would notice him courting the infant once she would hit puberty.<p>

Joey shifted in her sleep and whimpered a little.

"Shh... Shh..." DeLordy shushed her lightly and grinned rather darkly. He then started to lightly stroke her dark red hair.

Joey shifted a little in her sleep. She could sense someone bad was in the room but while sleeping couldn't alert anyone though she was getting closer to waking up.

DeLordy chuckled, then winced once Joey turned around and opened her eyes. He put a finger to his mouth to shush her from crying or screaming.

Joey looked at him and her face started to crumple. She let out the small baby scream that started off crying from fear. She then started to cry fully. The bad man was here and her parents weren't around, she felt unsafe with the man.

DeLordy groaned in pain and fell down, clamping his hands on his ears. "REEEELAX!"

"Oh, my heavens, what's going on in here?" the small servant rushed inside and cradled Joey. "I ought to call her parents on you, you creep!"

Joey wailed in the servant's arms, but didn't fight the hold. She was safer with him than the one who was now on the floor.

"It's okay, dear." the small servant smiled at her.

Joey quieted down a little but was still crying.

DeLordy mumbled, trying to scratch the surface to get out by the closed door, unless someone would open it on him and cause him more pain.

Nation ran to Joey's room and shoved open the door. "Darling!" he gasped, looking around for the baby and then saw the servant holding her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"OWW!" DeLordy groaned in extreme pain.

"DeLordy was creeping on her." the servant replied, handing Joey to her mother to prevent anymore harsh cries.

Nation took her baby and held her close, rocking her. She then glared at DeLordy and looked back at the servant, gently. "Thank you, please see if Frank is coming."

"Yes, ma'am." the servant bowed and looked out for Frank.

"How careless of you, Nation!" DeLordy gritted through his teeth once he stood up.

Joey stopped crying but whimpered and almost restarted hearing DeLordy speak.

Nation rocked Joey still, raising an eyebrow. "Careless, DeLordy?"

DeLordy growled and walked off, trying to find a tissue once his nose started bleeding.

"What's going on, hon?" Frank asked, in his dragon robe with his hair done in feathers and didn't have makeup on his face, feeling naked and vulnerable.

Nation looked at him. "A servant found DeLordy in here with Joey, and he kept her safe until I got there."

Joey was sniffling and looked at her father with her wide wet eyes. She then jolted at the noise of an alert.

"Oh, good, that servant is always so loyal." Frank smiled with a relieving sigh and tickled Joey a bit to soothe her crying. He jolted from the alert too and cuddled his daughter. "I know that's scary at first, but I promise it won't hurt you."

Joey settled a bit and started playing with one of the feathers as Nation went to the other room.


	8. Chapter 8

Selena led the way to the pond for LP and Sonny, stopping at a shop to get bread for the ducks. Sonny and LP bonded sharing some secrets together since they were now brother and sister. Sonny asked LP numerous questions about Transsexual and what it would be like.

"Cigarettes please." a woman in front of Selena said, coughing a bit. she had an over coat with a hat and sunglasses. She didn't look all too familiar to Selena.

Selena waited patiently. She tilted her head as she looked at the woman in front.

"Come on, what is taking so long!?" the woman sounded angered and impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, lighten up will ya?" the guy behind the counter asked her, grumbling.

The woman growled, taking out a flask from her purse and drinking from it like a pig.

Selena looked at the woman. "Ma'am, they try their best..."

The woman turned, throwing off her sunglasses to show sagging brown eyes who looked a lot like the actress for Janet Weiss in the Rocky Horror Show. "How dare you speak out of turn! When I was a little girl, children were seen and not heard!"

Selena's eyes widened. "Uh sorry miss, Ja-, uh ma'am" she stuttered, recognizing the woman by how she looked like the actress.

The woman rolled her eyes and took her pack of cigarettes. "Whatever, I don't need this... I used to be big, you know, BIG!"

"Watch it, Weiss!" a man who worked in the shop passed, sounding aggravated that she would always be in the shop for drugs.

"You can't talk to Miss Mental Health like that!" Janet scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You are..." Selena was starting to feel overwhelmed, LP, Sonny and probably Miracle were aliens, she had just seen Janet Weiss and she had met the children of her and Brad Majors.

Janet raised an eyebrow at her, then walked away. "Children..." she left abruptly, not seeing Sonny or LP outside.

* * *

><p>Selena paid for the bread numbly and walked over to the siblings.<p>

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sonny couldn't help but ask.

"I just met Janet Weiss..." Selena muttered, still a bit shell-shocked. Selena blinked slowly. She held onto Sonny's hand.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, delicately as LP took the bread while they would go feed the ducks and get ice cream.

Selena looked at him. "I'm in shock, I think."

"Do you need some water or something?" Sonny offered.

"Just something sweet."

* * *

><p>The group stumbled to some ice cream. Selena stuck close to Sonny and even offered to pay for their ice creams.<p>

"This should cheer you up." Sonny told Selena delicately, making sure she wouldn't feel too much in shock, even if he didn't understand her experience in the market earlier.

Selena smiled softly, and ate some of her ice cream, the sugar would help her to calm down.

"Next time, when they have it, I'd like to try that chocolate mint flavor." Sonny said, walking and licking his ice cream.

Selena smiled softly, she held hers out towards him. "Have a try."

"Oh, I couldn't." Sonny smiled apologetically.

"I insist." Selena said.

Sonny smiled and traded ice cream with her, licking and giggling. "Ooh, that's good... Thank you..." he licked some more, then stopped himself. "Oh, sorry Selena, here..."

"It's okay." Selena smiled softly, her stomach erupting with butterflies.

LP nearly devoured her ice cream and swallowed it whole. She didn't even be seemed to be bothered by what they call 'brain freeze'.

"Sis, slow down!" Sonny grew terrified.

"YOU SLOW DOWN!" LP roared, eating monstrously.

Selena looked worried at LP's reaction.

Sonny chuckled and kept the ice cream Selena gave him, then sat down once he finished by the ducks. "Quack!"

The ducks quacked back at him.

LP smiled at the ducks like a child would being easily impressed.

Selena tilted her head slightly, watching him. She smiled at how the ducks were quacking back at him. She then sat next to him, almost shyly. "This is nice..."

"Yes..." Sonny agreed, sighing and sitting close to her.

Selena smiled, blushing. "I-I'm glad we met, Sonny."

"I'm glad too..." Sonny said, distantly, looking into her eyes and not her chest, but he was indeed a Furter.

LP glanced at them and rolled her eyes slightly.

Selena unconsciously started to lean forwards, it was like mist people falling in love, she and Sonny were drawn into kisses. It seemed that it would be hard to get Sonny to leave Earth. And it was clear to how Selena looked at LP at times that she more than likely knew.

"Oof!" Sonny whupped a little, but he noticed their lips were touching and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

David was strolling in the park as LP fed the ducks with a smile, then felt a sudden clumsy feeling in her ankles. She stood up to see what it was and saw David, making her nearly plummet backwards into the water from her weak ankles. David heard the kerfuffle and looked and seeing LP came over to help. The moment between Sonny and Selena was broken as they went to see if LP was okay from her fall.

LP fell embarrassingly beside the ducks with her glasses scattered.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked out loud.

"F-F-Fine..." LP said, nervously once she saw David.

Selena helped LP get up.

David picked up and quickly fixed LP's glasses handing them to her. "LP, are you okay?" he asked, softly. He hoped she wasn't hurt.

"Peachy..." LP said nervously, adjusting her glasses. "I guess you just surprised me..."

"Let's leave these crazy kids alone." Sonny whispered, taking Selena to one of the benches.

Selena walked back to where she and Sonny were sitting, giving David and LP a bit of space. Selena blushed, but went with him. She hoped she hadn't put him off by the kiss.

"It's okay Selena, you're not the first one to get strung out by the way I look." Sonny said, with a nice smile so she would be able to tell he wasn't being cocky when he said that.

Selena giggled, though inside she went a bit more nervous. He was so like the Frank character but also like himself.

David half grinned, but it looked sheepish. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... really..." LP blushed at his grin, her three hearts pounding.

David's grin softened and became more like a happy one. "I'm glad to hear it... I missed you when you moved away..." he admitted, softly.

"Yeah..." LP looked down and back up like a nervous school girl. "I missed you a lot too... I'm sorry I went away... I was so eager to move when I first came to Denton, but as we decided to leave, it was a lot harder than just accepting and staying here..." she chose her words carefully, even if David often jumbled up her brain mentally since she really liked him.

David looked at her a gentle look on his face.

"I wish I could've taken you with us..." LP whispered to him, looking in his eyes.

David looked into her eyes as well. "All you would have to do is say the word..."

"What word?" LP tilted her head.

David chuckled softly. "If you want me to come with you I will..."

"Uhh..." LP scooted back away from slightly. Y-You can't... i-it's...I don't know if my family would let you..." she tried to not reveal the truth. She wished she could, but it was too hard to tell him and he could get into serious trouble if he were to find out.

Miracle had then came back with the twins. Miracle hung back a little when she saw LP. She was a little bit unsure of how her presence would be reacted to. Miracle watched all this happening and tried to think of a solution.

David closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them they had sad understanding. "I see..." he said, only just louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry David, I'd really like to, but-" LP wasn't sure how to explain and tell the human boy.

David smiled softly, trying not to be sad. "You can tell me anything..."

"I don't know if I can, David... it's not you, it's me and my family... we just... ooohh..." LP fiddled with her glasses and looked at him. "Did you ever see the Rocky Horror Show?" she asked, slightly loud and Miracle heard her.

David nodded slowly.

Miracle looked at her with wide eyes and made the 'quiet' motion with her hand.

"Well..." LP swallowed hard. "That movie's true... Frank-N-Furter is my father, Riff Raff and Magenta are my godparents, we came here years ago on the planet of Transsexual, Trasnylvania... I'm an alien, David..."

Sonny overheard the conversation and yelped a bit.

Miracle put her face in her hand.

"What?!" the twins were gaped at Miracle.

Miracle bit her lip.

Mark and Sara looked at LP and Miracle, unsure of what to do next.

David seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"David...?" LP came closer to him. "It's okay... I-I won't hurt you..."

David blinked slowly once. "I-I know LP... Just give me a second..." he said softly, still trying to sort it in his mind.

"David...?" LP came closer to him, but felt herself physically pushed back.

David ran a hand through his hair. His love was an alien, he had known something was different about LP. It was slightly cool though.

"I need to go." LP stood quick, then went to Miracle. "We have to leave!" she continued running.

David shook his head clear. "LP wait!" he called, before chasing after her.

Sara's eyes lolled back into her head and she collapsed into her brother's arms. Mark rolled his eyes at that, but at the same time felt scared.

Miracle looked apologetically at Mark. "I'm sorry..." She hadn't lied to them or anything, but she hadn't told them. Miracle then looked at LP.

"We have to go right now, come on Sonny!" LP cried, rushing to get far away from the humans as possible before they would be turned into the government. She was stopped though.

"No!" Sonny protested. "I won't go without Selena!"

Selena smiled sweetly at Sonny, though she was worried incase he would be forced to leave.

LP turned to Miracle. "Come on, get Sonny and let's go home before Nana gets too sick."

"Please, sis, you can't let this happen." Sonny frowned, looking at LP.

Selena hugged Sonny to her. She didn't want to lose him.

Miracle looked at LP. "Ve can't just go like this!"

David neared LP.

LP sighed, this was too much to deal with. "We really should go... i feel something breaking inside..." LP was referring to, even if she didn't realize it, but she had a telepathic link between her grandmother and father. She could feel the link nearly fracturing and she didn't even know that her grandmother only had a couple of days to live. "David..." LP nearly whispered, feeling her body arguing with her mentally.

Miracle shuddered a little, something feeling wrong for her too.

David held out a hand. "I really like you LP, I don't mind if you are an alien, I don't want you to leave me again."

LP looked down and looked back up. "Thanks, David... But I'm not sure if Daddy will let you and Selena come with us..."

"I don't care," David said. "I'd do anything for you."

Selena frowned at the girl. "Why do you have to go, anyway?"

LP sighed, not baring this any longer, she walked in between Selena and David. "Okay guys, this is very important, but you have to keep this secret, it's more secret than just being an alien."

Selena and David nodded, listening.

LP looked with her, then back at Selena and David, showing her ring. "I'm a princess... My father is a prince, and my grandmother is the Old queen... Daddy and I don't want to take the throne to Transylvania, but since Sonny is alive and has Furter blood, he will take the throne..."

"I just wonder who Mom is?" Sonny felt puzzled, realizing how much he really knew about himself.

Miracle sighed, softly. "Your mother is a human."

"What?" Sonny's eyes widened.

"Several links indicate Janet Weiss." LP winced once she said the 'slut's' name.

"Slut." Sonny murmured under his breath.

"Yes, Brad Major's former fiancee."

"Ass hole..."

Selena blinked once. She then reached out to squeeze Sonny's hand to show him she would be there for him.

Miracle pursed her lips slightly. She preferred her real parents but to start with the life she was raised there hadn't been bad, but she couldn't argue with it from when the Transylvanian Affair began.

"I'm really, really sorry." LP told Sonny, then couldn't help but laugh a little bit since Sonny had Janet for a mother. She really didn't like Janet that much, when she heard the news she wished it could have been Janet to die instead of Brad.

Selena looked at her and then Sonny. She didn't understand why LP was laughing.

"Sorry." LP giggled slightly.

Sonny rolled his eyes at her, but tried to comfort Selena in the situation.

Selena smiled, a little distantly, but anyone could see she wasn't bothered with who Sonny was, after all she did love him.

Mark decided to take Sara home before it got too late. "This seems too personal for us..." he said rather maturely for his usual nature.

Miracle looked at Mark. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it vasn't allowed, really."

"Is this where you're gonna like... wipe my memory or something?" Mark asked, like he were zapped into some science fiction movie.

Miracle shook her head at the boy. "You vould have to promise to keep quiet, but I vouldn't vipe your memory."

"Do you promise too?" LP asked Selena.

Selena looked at her. "I won't tell anyone, but I'm not going to let you leave with Sonny... Not without me."

Sonny held Selena close and nodded.

Selena almost melted in his arms feeling that he had agreed with her. But she didn't let her swoon from love show.

LP released a sigh. "Very well... But we'll have to see after we call our parents..."

"Okay, this is the most exciting day of my life, but I promise not to tell, not like anyone would believe me anyway." Mark smiled with shifty eyes to Miracle, implying he was a trouble-making child.

Sara whimpered a bit.

Miracle gave Mark a firm look that would rival Magenta's. "You vill not tell anybody, right?" she glanced briefly and softly at Sara.

"No one would believe me anyway, but I won't tell." Mark assured.

"Huh?" Sara lazily opened her eyes. "What happened...?"

"Our new friends are aliens." Mark told her.

Sara moaned a bit and went back into a dizzy, faint spell.

Miracle went over to her 'siblings'. "Thank you, Mark..."

Mark smiled. "Sure thing."

Miracle smiled. "Go, tell Sara to call me, if she still vants to." she said, sounding sadder at the last part. She handed her number to him.

"Of course." Mark nodded, then took out his house key and began to carefully carry his twin sister home.

David smiled slightly at everything happening. So there was hope.

"I hear the moon-drenched shores are lovely." Sonny tried to assure Selena.

Selena smiled up at the slightly taller boy. "I wouldn't care how it looks, I just would be happy to be there with you."

"So, should we call them now?" LP asked Miracle.

"Probably best." Miracle nodded.

LP then looked around, seeing some other people coming about. "Where should we go?"

"We can go to my place, Ray won't be home for another 20 minutes or so." Sonny suggested.

"Let's go." Miracle said with another nod. She started toward Sonny's house and grabbed the cuff of David's sleeve to drag him along too.

David looked surprised, but didn't fight it.

* * *

><p>Sonny led everyone to the Ammbo place where he was found and adopted once Janet abandoned him on Ray's doorstop. Ray had to raise the boy by himself, but his secretary Mary Lou often offered to help babysit and eventually marry him.<p>

"Okay, ready?" LP asked, getting her ring ready to contact Transsexual.

Selena nodded.

Miracle stood by LP's side to talk to them too.

David stood by Sonny and Selena.

LP clicked the ring on and a blue hologram came up. "Call Frank-N-Furter, Nation Furter, Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus."

"Please stand by..." a robotic voice said, then whirred to alert everyone that the girls were calling them.

Sonny looked in awe at the technology of his home land.

The humans looked surprised and awed at the alien technology. This was so cool to David and so shocking to Selena. Miracle smiled at them, then faced forward, putting on her best Riff Raff stoic-like face.

LP smirked at their excitement, feeling accomplished to show humans something she was involved in. No wonder Frank was so giddy when he first created Rocky and Brad Majors and Janet Weiss were there to witness it. She then grew serious so she would be ready to talk with the adults.

* * *

><p>On Transsexual, Frank was settling Joey, deciding to spend quality time with his baby girl while the others would talk to his big one. She started to play with the feathers in his hair. Nation, Riff Raff, and Magenta went into the monitor room of the castle to speak to the girls. Cosmo sat on the couch, reading a book while the twins played on the floor. He decided not to get over-excited about the girls calling, so he wouldn't let Miracle think he was clingy.<p>

Riff answered the call, not showing his surprise. "What is it, Little Precious?"

Magenta rubbed her neck, looking at the screen with him.

"We have something for you..." LP replied in a kiddy tone then stepped aside to show Sonny.

"Um... Hi!" Sonny waved shyly, then grinned a little.

"Oh, my..." Magenta was shocked.

Miracle smiled a little. She had never seen her mother surprised before.

David was intrigued by seeing real-life aliens while Selena looked at the others and shocked to see how much they looked like the actors.

Nation looked surprised too, her half-step-son looked like Frank and Janet combined, so strange but not in a bad way.

"Sounds to me like you girls found the new heir sooner than anticipated." Cosmo observed, joining them.

"Yeah," LP smiled. "Just about three days early!"

"So, you'll be home soon?" Magenta sounded hopeful like a child waiting for her parents to come home after a long trip nearly around the world.

"Well..." LP bit her lip. "There is a little thing we need to discuss first..."

"Actually, two thngs." Sonny reminded her of their Earthling crushes.

Miracle gave a smile to everyone. "Yes, there is two things..."

Selena bit her lip a bit nervous but excited. She hoped they would be allowed to come too, she didn't want to be parted from Sonny.

David took on a calm, friendly look. He smiled softly, showing more acceptance, at LP.

Nation raised an eyebrow, seeing Selena and David. "What things?"

Riff looked calm and waited for them to answer.

"Little Precious, Miracle, who are those two vith you?" Magenta sounded worried of being discovered.

Sonny chuckled in front of the scary and beautiful woman and lightly pushed Selena and David in front of them. "Meet Selena Song-Hye and David Jenkins."

LP blushed once David nearly touched her to be seen.

"They know?" Magenta sounded a little worried.

"They know." LP nodded.

Miracle smiled at her mother, and LP's reaction. "Selena and Sonny love each other, and David doesn't want to leave LP."

Nation's face softened. She was always a sucker for love.

Riff frowned slightly, surely this wasn't allowed.

Selena blushed slightly when she and David were pushed to the front. She offered a tentative smile.

David offered a respectful smile. "Hello."

"Yes, that's true...Magenta..." Sonny already knew her name since he had seen the movie and Magenta strongly resembled the actress who played the character in the movie.

"Nice to meet you folk." Cosmo grinned a bit.

Selena smiled a little more, her worries slightly more relieved at how Cosmo and nation reacted.

David looked at Miracle and then back at the Transylvanians.

Riff looked at Miracle, admiring how mature his girl was acting.

"I don't know if zis is such a good idea." Magenta mumbled, she didn't want to protest for the kids' sake, but they could get in trouble for this.

Miracle looked at her mother, maturely. "I vill take the blame, LP didn't vant them to know."

"That's very mature of you, Miracle." Magenta smiled, very proud to have been her mother.

"Wow... you all look a lot alike..." Sonny observed Cosmo with Riff Raff and Nation with Magenta.

Nation chuckled. "Well, we are distant cousins."

"Well, I suppose they could come but,... I don't know if we can, a Earthling has never stepped foot on Transsexual," Cosmo explained. "The consequences with the Old Queen could be disastrous."

"Yes, but I'll rule over Transsexual once I get there." Sonny protested, slightly bragging about his new-found identity.

Selena smiled lovingly at Sonny, her knees weakening a little at his 'forceful' attitude.

Miracle looked at Sonny, then back at her family. "I vill take responsibility still." she soothed her husband and family.

"Alright..." Nation said slowly after a long look at the group.

"Okay, but good luck... This'll be the biggest thing in Transylvanian history." Cosmo told the girls.

Miracle smiled at her husband, lovingly.

"Thank you, Dr. McKinley." Sonny smiled.

Selena reached back and grabbed Sonny's hand, relieved.

"Thank you, Doctors." David smiled.

Nation smiled, she already approved of David.

"Of course, Sonny." Cosmo acknowledged David.

Selena smiled.

David gave his charming half grin, not able to control the 'charmingness'.

Nation looked at the girls. "Stay safe."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dr. McKinley, we'll be fine." Sonny told her.

Nation smiled at them, then signed out to go and check on Frank and Joey.

"Riff, do you still vish to go to Earth and collect them before it gets too late?" Magenta asked in a hushed tone to her brother.

Riff looked at Magenta. "Yes, that way I can make sure nothing happens to them." he murmured in reply.

"Just be careful, okay?" Magenta cuddled with him.

Riff hugged her back. "I will," he then moved back closer to the communicator. "I'll be coming to fetch you all" he told them.

"Please don't embarrass us." LP added. She didn't mean to sound snobby when she asked that, but she never knew what it was like to be alone with Riff Raff before, so was unsure of how to properly act when with just him to come to Earth.

Riff had raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Miracle waved and then watched as the communicator was turned off.

LP turned it off and turned to them. "Well, now Riff Raff is coming... He is a very strange man, not too social, but based on how Miracle turned out, he's a great father and brother."

"Wait, Riff Raff and Magenta are siblings?" Sonny sounded shocked. He was a big Rocky Horror Show fan, how could he had not known that?

Miracle chuckled once but looked at LP a little more soberly, would her friend forgive her for shouting at her, and would she still try to order her about?

"Sonny, I'm home!" a voice called from behind the locked door.

Sonny turned back. "Ray!"

They all froze suddenly. What were they going to do about Ray? They were trapped in the house now with little to no explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena gave a gasp at the sudden call.

"Um... Just a minute!" Sonny called then turned to the group. "Oh, man, what am I gonna do with you guys?" he sounded panicked.

* * *

><p>Joey stopped crying but whimpered and almost restarted hearing DeLordy speak. DeLordy growled and walked off, trying to find a tissue once his nose started bleeding.<p>

"What's going on, hon?" Frank asked, in his dragon robe with his hair done in feathers and didn't have makeup on his face, feeling naked and vulnerable.

Nation looked at him. "A servant found DeLordy in here with Joey, and he kept her safe until I got there" she told her husband.

Joey was sniffling and looked at her father with her wide wet eyes. She then jolted at the noise of the alert. Riff growled slightly at the interruption but slipped on a coat to answer the call. Magenta was also angered with the interrupting and slid on her fluffy black robe to cover her undergarments and followed Riff Raff to answer.

"Oh, good, that servant is always so loyal." Frank smiled with a relieving sigh and tickled Joey a bit to soothe her crying. He jolted from the alert too and cuddled his daughter. "I know that's scary at first, but I promise it won't hurt you."

Nation went to answer their call too.

Joey snuggled up to her dad. She was curious of the feathers too and pulled one out and looked at it.

"Fluffy, isn't it?" Frank asked her, comforting her with a charming smile.

Joey went to put it in her mouth, it looked yummy to her. The baby changed her mind and started to wave the feather instead.

"No, no, that is not for eating," Frank lightly told her then smiled as she waved the feather. "Okay, you can play with that one right now."

Joey giggled as she waved it. She squealed with laughter as the feather flew out of her hand and then floated around. Frank laughed with her a little bit and made funny faces as he wondered where everyone else was. Joey looked at her dad smiling.

Frank smiled and nuzzled Joey's nose. "You're my pretty little girl... Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Joey giggled adorably. She loved her dad, obviously she would be more of a daddy's girl but just slightly more so than a mummy's girl. Frank loved spending his time with Joey. He was still going to miss his mother, but his baby girl kept him happy and preoccupied. He just hoped that she wouldn't become an angst teenager or turn against him, ending up a spoiled, rotten brat, but he was sure that would not be likely to happen. Joey blew a bubble and giggled again.

"Silly goose." Frank chuckled, lying her down a minute and heard the others on their way to see him.

* * *

><p>Nation smiled at them, then signed out to go and check on Frank and Joey. The baby looked at the stars on the hanging mobile above her bed with interest. Frank smiled at Joey, then left to get changed and put on his evening makeup. He then spotted Nation from the corner of his eye and smiled with delight.<p>

Nation smiled at Frank. "Feeling better, my love?" she asked, softly.

Joey was too engrossed in her stars to recognize her mother at the moment.

"Yes, a lot," Frank said to her. "I am going to miss my mother once her time comes, but now it's my turn to be the doting parent. My mother has spoiled me so much that I couldn't function as a parent and adult, I spoiled Little Precious, but at the same time I had hurt her, because I thought that's how you would raise daughters, seeing as my mother would hurt my sister to get her to do as told. She always told her to never speak out of turn..." Frank frowned, realizing he was following the wrong example of 'parent school'.

Nation grabbed his hand and went up closer to him. "You know what to do now, love, and LP has turned out just great... And you have tried your best to make up for any mistakes you have made." she soothed her husband.

"Yes, I guess I have perfected my children to be wonderful and charming," Frank smiled at her.

Joey blew a raspberry.

Frank then heard Joey's raspberry. "_You_ I'm ignoring." he said in a teasing, playful tone.

Nation looked at them both, smiling. "Yes, Frank, but remember, punishing isn't hitting." she said, just being factual, not telling him off. She chuckled at his comment to Joey's raspberry.

Joey giggled and clapped and blew a raspberry again, they sounded funny.

"I won't hit again," Frank smiled, ruffling up Joey's curly tuft of hair and smiling at Nation. "...Unless she deserves it...?" he was surprised that being a younger sister and a new parent, Nation knew a lot about raising children.

Joey grabbed his hand in her tiny ones.

Nation gave a small smile. "I always looked at Parenting books." she admitted.

"I hope you can cover 'the talk' with Joey for me..." Frank chuckled nervously, seeing how experienced she was as a mother even before Joey was conceived.

Nation smiled and nodded. "Okay... But you get make-up troubles." she teased, slightly.

"Deal." Frank laughed shaking her hand.

Nation laughed herself. Frank giggled and lightly poked her nose. Joey giggled and blew a last raspberry. Nation wrinkled her nose a little but then looked at Joey before giving a small snort of suppressed laughter.

"She is just the perfect child, I hope she will grow up well and mature..." Frank smiled proudly. "Just like me!"

Nation grinned. "Yes, of course..." she said, teasing him, but in a loving way.

Joey yawned and started to fall back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Frank and Nation decided to leave Joey to her sleep, then Cosmo came in with a servant who doubled as a nurse.<p>

"Is my mother okay?" Frank asked, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Prince Frank," the servant lowly bowed his head. "She passed away half an hour ago..."

"We did everything we could." Cosmo added.

Nation wrapped her arms around Frank instantly.

"What...?" Frank breathed.

"I'm sorry, Frank..." Cosmo sighed.

"NO! I don't believe it! My mother's just a little woozy that's all, she'll be just fine, she just fell asleep that's all! She'll be wide awake you'll see! She always fell asleep easily, she just fell asleep!" Frank was extremely denial.

"Prince Furter, please calm down!" the servant cried in fear.

"NO, MY MOTHER IS NOT DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!?" Frank yelled with tears streaming down his face, his makeup running quicker than Rocky from him once he chased him.

"Shh, shh, shh." Nation soothed, gently. She had her arms around Frank and lightly stroked his arm.

Joey woke up startled from the yelling. Crystal and Richard woke up too startled.

"It can't be true.." Frank sniffled. "My Mother... I promised her I would be there with her when she would take her last breath... I'm a terrible son!"

* * *

><p>Cosmo quickly rushed to Crystal and Richard to comfort them while a servant went to comfort Joey due to her parents being in distress and grief. Crystal looked confused and upset as well as cranky. Richard started to cry a little.<p>

"Sorry about that kiddies," Cosmo sat next to them, trying his hand at the best parenting he could. "Do you have any questions?"

Crystal looked grumpy "Why'd Uncle Frank yell?" she asked.

Richard just hugged his father.

"Uncle Frank just needs a relaxer..." Cosmo tried to assure her and lightly stroked Richard's glossy hair. "Aunt Nation's going to take care of him now."

"Oh." Crystal said, rubbing her eyes slowly.

Richard wasn't crying loud, in fact it was now just sniffles and hiccups.

"Sorry about that, kids, it'll settle soon, I promise." Cosmo told them.

Crystal nodded and settled against her brother, hugging him. Richard still hugged his dad but enjoyed the hug from crystal too.

Cosmo smiled at them and hugged them closer. "How's about Daddy sews you both up some nice new blankets since it's very chilly this evening?"

Crystal smiled sheepishly. "Uh-huh..." she hummed.

Richard nodded. "Yes, please..." he sniffed.

"Now, that's more like it!" Cosmo beamed, eager to use his sewing machine.

The twins giggled. Cosmo laughed with them and went to make up new blankets for them. Crystal hugged her brother still. Richard turned so he could hug her back. Cosmo smiled and left them alone. Crystal and Richard suddenly woke up a little more. They looked around.

* * *

><p>"David, what should we do?" LP asked, a little frantically. "Miracle?"<p>

David put his arm around LP.

"Ooh!" LP felt his arm suddenly around her with shock.

David gave a small smile to LP sorry for shocking her but not sorry for actually doing it.

Miracle blinked and then looked suddenly calm. "Would Ray mind if you had the cast of Rocky Horror visiting?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't know, they never came before, but we can try it." Sonny felt a little more calm now.

Selena looked slightly worried. "But David and I don't look like characters." she whispered.

Miracle pursed her lips in thought. "David vill be our bodyguard and you could be our PA..." she said, having watched a movie about a celebrity who had both before.

"What's a PA?" LP asked, looking to make sure Ray wasn't listening in. "I hope it doesn't give away that we're aliens."

Ray overheard that, but stayed quiet in the background.

"A PA is a personal assistant, all celebrities have PA's." Miracle informed quietly.

Selena nodded and straightened out her clothes.

"Oh, okay." LP felt safe now.

Sonny lightly punched David on the arm to see if he would make a suitable bodyguard. "Sorry, dude."

David smirked at Sonny and then put Sonny in a gentle but firm, restraining hold.

"So, who do we have here?" Ray cam and asked seeing his foster son with strange children, some he had never seen before.

"Ray, I mean, Dad, don't you know celebrities when you see them?" Sonny asked, showing the group. "They're from the theater, of course!"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "What's this talk about aliens?"

"They're just such great actors," Sonny explained. He then turned and falsely clapped to applaud their brilliant acting in the show. "Bravo, bravo, you guys are awesome! Don't worry, Mr. Jenkins, I'll look but I won't touch."

Miracle gave a smile worthy of being called a celebrity, only those who truly knew her could see it was faked. David gave a curt nod. He then set a look on Ray.

Selena stood next to her 'bosses'. "I must tell you, if you want autographs, it is only one per person, and photos will cost $10," she started, sounding professional. "As my bosses have come here, anything said must not leave the house and they ask you do not inform others about their visit, in case of any damage caused to the property or the persons." she then finished.

"Ten bucks?" Ray sounded appalled, then settled down. "Okay, okay... Sonny, your friends are gonna have to leave, we need to talk. It concerns just father son stuff."

"Ray, whatever you can say to me, you can say to them, especially Selena." Sonny clarified.

Ray sighed and shook his head. LP cleared her throat and held out her hand for money, acting like a pompous movie star. Miracle raised an eyebrow at Ray. David squared his shoulders in case Ray wanted to fight. Selena blushed a little and smiled at Sonny, after all everyone was entitled to feel.

Ray looked at them all, then he decided to spill the beans to what he knew. "I know you are all aliens."

LP and Miracle gasped.

"You're here to take my son away and discept his brain!" Ray grabbed Sonny's arm to protect him.

"HEY!" Sonny felt hostile.

"Back off, he's MY boy!" Ray held him close.

"No he's not, he's my brother!" LP revealed, sounding protective and mature.

Miracle watched, the muscles in her neck tensing as her jaw tensed. David moved a little closer to Ray.

Selena frowned deeply and stalked up to Ray taking everyone by surprise. "Sir, I suggest you let Sonny go." she began, sounding calm and dangerous.

"Little girl, please step aside before you get hurt," Ray told Selena, holding Sonny closer. "He's my boy! And what do you mean he's your brother?" he looked at LP.

"I don't care, let him go..." Selena said. She grabbed the man's wrist to pull his hand off Sonny.

David took another step ready to break up a fight.

LP wasn't sure what to say and tried to bring this down gently the best way she could to the man. "Sir... The thing is... Your son... is really my brother... We kinda need to take him home?"

"Where is his home then?" Ray asked.

"Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania..." came a new voice, Riff's voice.

Miracle yelped at the sudden shock of her dad's voice.

LP was even shocked and everyone turned to see Riff had come after them. "Riff Raff!"

"Hey now, it's not nice to call people names." Sonny said, slightly scolding her.

LP glanced at him, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"What the...!?" Ray was shocked at the man's sudden appearance.

Miracle smiled at her dad. David looked at him and offered a wave. Selena looked, still gripping Ray's wrist. She blinked slowly.

Riff Raff smirked and looked at them all. "I am General Riff Raff from the planet Transsexual... I am here to collect my daughter, Little Precious, Sonny, heir to the throne of Transsexual, and the boy David and girl Selena." he said.

"What?" Ray breathed. "I can't believe it... m-my son is an alien? He was abandoned on my doorstep."

"He has alien blood in him," LP concluded. "My father is also his father, and I am a member of the royal Furter family. Sonny is the new heir to the throne, half way anyway."

"Yes, because everyone knows Janet Weiss is human." Ray collected.

Sonny's eyes widened. "My mother is a slut engaged to an ass hole?"

"I told you that's what they're called." LP told Riff Raff, recalling when she was grounded for calling Brad and Janet such terms when she was younger.

Riff Raff looked calmly at LP.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ray sounded worried about giving Sonny up right now at a time like this.

Riff then looked at Ray. "Sonny will become the king of Transsexual, and David and Selena's fate will be decided there, whether to be returned to Earth with their minds wiped or stay to live on Transsexual." he said, factually not going to hide it from the younger ones.

David's eyes widened. Selena's grip loosened, she couldn't lose Sonny, she loved him.

"I still wish to have Selena and David come with us on the way, General Sir." Sonny told the man respectfully without an inch of snarkiness or sarcasm.

LP marveled at his maturity.

Riff Raff nodded. "However, if all people on Transsexual do not want them there, they will have to leave." he informed them, he himself didn't mind the humans.

Miracle smiled at Sonny. David grinned at Sonny. Selena looked lovingly at Sonny her arm dropping to her side.

"We can give them a chance, right, sir?" Sonny asked, lightly squeezing Selena's hand.

"I'm sure they will," LP replied. "They didn't seem to mind Aunty Columbia when she first came to Transsexual with us when we went to offer to make her one of us..."

Riff Raff nodded, then looked at Ray. "Now, what to do with you..." he said slowly.

Selena squeezed Sonny's hand gently back. She looked a little warily at Ray.

"You aren't going to probe me or experiment me are you?" Ray sounded spooked. He was head of the UFO headquarters, but he watched way too many science fiction picture shows to corrupt his mind.

Miracle bit her lip to hide a smile. David watched for Riff's reply.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow, he couldn't resist. "Do you want to be?" he asked, evilly, but actually joking.

Ray's eyes widened. "Uhhh..."

LP giggled a bit from his joke.

"Do aliens really do that?" Sonny knew Riff was joking, but the probe question made him wonder now.

Miracle winked at Sonny to show it would be okay. David understood the joke and hid a grin. Selena didn't quite understand the joke but she didn't comment.

Riff Raff looked stoical at Ray. "Well?" he asked, if giving the man a choice to be or not.

"I told you he was a nut." LP whispered to Miracle in a joking manner about Riff's sense of humor.

"Can I pass?" Ray smiled nervously and backed up.

Miracle giggled then, she couldn't help it. David looked at LP and smiled his crooked smile.

Selena looked at Ray. "Are you scared, sir?" she asked, tilting her head.

Riff smirked slightly and took a step closer to Ray. "Are you sure?" he hissed.

"Me? Scared? No!" Ray stated, then laughed nervously as Riff came closer to him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, then ducked down to under his home desk.

"Wussy." Sonny mumbled.

LP was having a ball with this moment.

Miracle snickered. "Let's just leave now." she said, leading the way out.

David waited for LP. Riff was waiting until the kids left, incase Ray tried anything. He hoped the man wouldn't as it'd be hassle.

Selena looked at the grown man under the desk. "Some man..." she found herself muttering meaning that he wasn't much of a man for doing that.

"Please, don't hurt Sonny..." Ray still sounded protective of his not-son.

* * *

><p>The kids left together as they waited for Riff Raff to come and take them home.<p>

"You know, when you're angry, I can see your father in you." LP told Miracle, trying to settle the situation.

Miracle looked at her friend. She sighed softly but offered a tiny smile, an offer to forgive and forget, for both of them. David let them have a moment. Selena hugged Sonny resting her head on his shoulder. Sonny embraced her and lightly stroked her hair. David watched carefully. Selena smiled sweetly. Riff looked at Ray and smirked as he left.

Sonny rolled his eyes a bit, but still had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Goodbye Sonny..." Ray whispered with a frown.

Sonny looked back at him. "Goodbye Ray..." He then looked at a tattered picture he had remaining of Janet, holding him when he was a baby with devastation, betrayal and depression all smeared on her face, she was 35 now but looked 50 due to her shattered life. "Bye, sweet mama..." he kissed the picture on the lips.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, earlier..." LP frowned. "I was just a little homesick..."

Miracle held out a hand to her friend. LP smiled and held out her own hand. Miracle shook LP's hand before hugging her friend lightly.

LP sighed and lightly patted her back. "You're my best friend Miracle Vitus..."

Miracle smiled. "And you're my best friend." she replied, truthfully.

David came closer to the group again. Riff had come out and pushed David more towards the others. They'd have to stand pretty close together to transport back. Selena looked at Sonny but then settled back into the hug.

"Fire away, General." Sonny instructed Riff Raff.

Riff barely even blinked as they were transported back to Transsexual.

* * *

><p>Joey was crying.<p>

"Your Mommy and Daddy are having a little personal time..." the servant tried to settle the crying baby the best he could.

Joey continued to cry, yes the servant had saved her before but he was still a stranger.

"Shh... it's okay... I won't hurt you." the servant tried to settle Joey, but he knew she wouldn't feel better until her parents would come to settle her, but he didn't want her to be with them until Frank settled down from his 'temper tantrum'.

Joey didn't quiet down, though she knew something was up as her parents weren't here.

Nation was soothing Frank. Telling him, truthfully, that he wasn't a bad son and that he had all of them to support him.

"I feel terrible..." Frank moaned.

"Oh, sweetheart." Nation cooed sadly. She hugged him tight to her to try to comfort him.

Frank felt very warm and fuzzy from the hug, though he still cried. He seemed to settle down once he saw Joey though. "Honey?"

The servant came forward with the curly red-headed baby. "I'm sorry, but she needs someone to relieve her tension."

Nation held out an arm for Joey too. "Pass her to us." she said, softly.

Joey was red in the cheeks with her crying. She wasn't stopping as the servant was holding her.

The servant lightly handed Joey to Nation, knowing the baby would stop crying more easily if she was handed to her mother rather than her father.

Nation held Joey to her so she was between both her and Frank. "Thank you." she told him.

Joey was still crying, but between her parents and in their hold the cries started to slowly die down.

The servant smiled and walked out to give the family some peace.

"Hey, sugar cube..." Frank cooed at Joey.

Nation smiled softly down at Joey. "Hush, hush, sweetie." she soothed.

Joey slowly stopped crying. Her cheeks were still red and wet, and her eyes were wet.

"Is she okay?" Frank noticed the redness on the infant.

Nation rested her forehead against Joey's a moment and then her cheek against Joey's. Joey was a little warm but then again she had just been crying. Joey hiccuped slightly, her body a little upset due to the 'hardness' of the crying.

"I don't remember Little Precious having crying like that..." Frank observed.

Nation looked at Frank. "She had a scare, and babies are perceptive to emotions, darling." she said, softly.

Joey hiccuped again. She was quiet though.

"Oh," Frank calmed down a little and smiled at Joey. "Did Mommy scare you? I'm sure she's very sorry."

DeLordy sneered at his cousin and cousin-in-law together. Now that his first cousin was dead, he had to get rid of Sonny, and his first cousin once removed so he could take the throne and be the rightful heir to Transsexual, after all, he was older than Frank.

Nation nodded, sagely. "Yes, I'm sorry your father is silly." she said, trying to help lighten the mood.

Joey reached up to try to touch Frank's face.

"Okay, I'm sorry too..." Frank admitted, smiling down at her.

Nation smiled gently at Frank. Joey touched his face. She hiccuped and then gave a small grizzle. Frank smiled back and giggled. He just knew Joey would grow up to be very beautiful and charming.


	10. Chapter 10

LP winced a bit from the transportation and Sonny cringed as the light was too bright for him, but thankfully he wasn't blinded. Everyone looked around as they saw a young group of Transylvanians doing the Time Warp.

"I love this song!" Sonny clapped and dashed to join them, adapting to his new home instantly.

Everyone kept looking and Miracle could see her twin children come out from their home. Miracle saw her children and then blinked slowly. She then smiled brightly. David looked curious. Selena looked around and watched Sonny, tempted to join him but unsure how her presence would be reacted to. Riff watched them all. Sonny laughed as he fell on the ground once the song finished, feeling with people who understood him. It was just like the monthly shows, only the whole galaxy did it where he was now. Selena smiled, watching Sonny.

"What do we do now?" LP looked up at Riff, curious.

Riff looked at the two humans. "We'll have to arrange Sonny's coronation... And if he wants Selena to be his, he'll have to marry her if the people like her." he told the ex-princess.

"I can't decide if I'd like living here or on Earth better..." LP stared at the dark sand next to the moon-drenched shores. "I mean, I never have even seen the Transylvania sun ever..."

Riff looked at LP. "You will one day." he said.

"Is it as bad as people say it is?" LP cupped her mouth

Riff gave a small shrug.

David looked at LP again. "Wherever you go, I'll go too." he told her softly.

LP smiled at David.

Sonny laughed and walked back to the group.

"I see you adjusted." LP smiled at her half-brother.

Selena smiled softly at Sonny.

Miracle crouched down and tackled by her kids. She laughed sweetly and fondly. "My, look at how big you got!" she told them.

Crystal and Richard hugged her, an instant connection telling them who she was.

Miracle held a child on each hip as she walked into their home. "Cosmo?" she asked out loud.

Selena clasped her hands behind her back. She watched Sonny laugh with a tiny smile on her face. Would she be able to stay with Sonny? And would they accept her? These thoughts ran through her head as she watched.

Nation heard Miracle's call. She looked at the door and smiled. Joey grizzled again and then looked at her mother. Cosmo continued to sew new blankets for the twins as he heard a delightful voice ring in his ears. "Miracle?"

Miracle giggled. "It's me, honey!" she announced. She put down the twins and waited for her husband to come up and hug her.

The twins were happily standing next to their mother.

"Sounds like your Aunt Miracle and big brother and sister are home." Frank told the baby, then rushed out to see LP was indeed back. "HONEY BEAR, YOU CAME BACK!" he rushed to her and smothered her all over her face, kissing all over and hugging her very tightly.

Riff looked at Sonny before looking at Frank. David had to remove his arm quickly to avoid it being hurt as Frank came rushing.

"DAAAAAAADDDYYYYY!" LP whined in embarrassment.

Joey looked up at her mother. Nation walked out behind Frank. She smiled as she saw LP.

Cosmo rushed out and pulled Miracle into a tight hug. "Oh, gosh, you're earlier than I was hoping for, but I'm so glad!"

Miracle giggled her legs slightly bending as the hug made her lift them up. She was careful not to kick one of her darlings though.

Cosmo smiled and stood back with his arms crossed. "I guess I can be a good parent without you... It was scary though. I haven't even by myself changed a diaper when Nation was a tiny tot."

Miracle kissed his cheek. "I knew you could do it, honey," she said. She then looked at Crystal and Richard. "Bedtime for kiddies under eight." she said.

Both of them pouted at her.

Cosmo smiled and looked back down. He saw their puppy dog eyes, nearly falling victim and whimpered with them he then smiled and wrapped an arm around Miracle. "No, they can stay up, we're just gonna stay up too and tell each other how much we love each other." he made a kissy face with Miracle to disgust them enough to go to bed.

Miracle caught on to his idea and smiled up at him making a kissy face back at him. The twins glanced at them a moment. They both squealed in disgust and ran to get ready for bed.

Cosmo laughed a little wickedly and hugged Miracle again. "I'm so glad you're home..."

"Mm, so am I, honey..." Miracle purred and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Cosmo chuckled, carried her bridal style and went to take her to their bedroom to finish some unfinished business.

Miracle giggled impishly.

Sonny looked at Frank, then at Riff Raff. "So... I came from that...?" he sounded a little traumatized and scared from Frank coddling LP.

Frank continued to smother his daughter. Riff stood quietly to the side.

"Sorry." Frank smiled and dropped LP, and saw Sonny. "Oh, my gosh... let me look at you..." he observed Sonny and saw very similarities, though more in Janet than himself. He could see the curly hair and green eyes though.

Riff stood quietly to the side.

"Sorry about that, I never expected him to be like that based on the Rocky Horror show movie." Sonny told Selena.

Selena gave him a small, tentative smile. "It's okay, I was just surprised." she told him.

"Thank you for bringing them." Frank hugged Riff Raff suddenly, without warning. One can imagine how uncomfortable he feels being hugged by someone who isn't Magenta.

Riff looked uncomfortable and a little worried. "Y-You're welcome." he muttered.

Frank let go and smiled. "You're a good man, Riff Raff Vitus."

"Thanks." Riff said. He offered a brief smile at Frank before going off to find Magenta.

"Hi Nation," LP smiled, drying herself and looked down at Joey. "Hey, cutie patootie!"

Nation smiled, she then held Joey out a little to LP. "Would you like to hold your little sister?" she asked.

Joey looked at LP. She, though still feeling pretty miserable, blew a bubble at LP.

"Oh, could I... Should I...?" LP sounded nervous, looking at the cute sister she had gotten.

David smiled at the adorable baby.

Nation smiled and helped LP hold Joey carefully. "Here..." she said, still staying close. She, however, glanced at David.

Joey looked at her sister. She could tell that the girl was family, and nice.

LP did the best she could with holding baby Joey and made sure the baby was comfortable in her arms and smiled. She sniffed and smiled. "She smells so sweet and fresh! Like a princess daisy garden!"

Nation smiled. Joey looked up at LP smiling slightly, and then grizzled a little but not at LP. David reached out to touch Joey's pink cheek with a finger and then stopped but continued at Nation's smile and nod. Joey looked at David and blinked slowly.

"This is David, he's my love muffin." LP told her baby sister.

David blushed slightly. Joey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Joey!" LP gasped at her.

David chuckled. "Oh, you don't like me, missy?" he teased, fondly.

Joey giggled. Nation stifled a giggle.

"Isn't it great to have the dears back home?" Frank sighed with relief.

Nation nodded and smiled.

Frank smiled and wrapped an arm around Nation. "We're going to be one big happy family."

Selena looked at Sonny. "What if the others don't like me?" she asked, softly.

"They're not worth your time then," Sonny told Selena gently. "If they don't like you, then they have bad taste in people." he smiled.

Selena smiled sweetly at Sonny. "I-I love you." she told him, softly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sonny whispered.

Selena looked up at him, turning to see him straight. "Yes..." she whispered back.

"I'm sure this is kinda big and scary, but I promise, it'll be alright." Sonny cooed.

Selena looked up at him. "O-Okay..." she said, softly. She wondered what the secret was.

"I love you too-oo..." Sonny told her in a fashion to the Brad actor for the Rocky Horror movie.

Selena smiled and 'throwing caution to the wind' wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sonny was surprised by the sudden impact, but his single heart was pounding. Sonny's DNA traits triggered with both genetics with a human mother and alien father. It could be though that he grew up among humans that he mostly took after Janet than he did Frank visibly, than physically and mentally.

* * *

><p>Magenta had locked herself in her room to protect herself from DeLordy and seemed a little depressed since Riff left. They had been together since the day she was born and she could never imagine life without him. She almost never left him even to go on a solo vacation. The longest time they were separated was the day Miracle was being born and Riff was told to stay out until the baby was born.<p>

Riff Raff knocked on Magenta's door. "Maggie?" he asked.

Magenta sniffled and opened the door, then beamed once she saw her brother. "RIFFY!" she jumped into his arms and showered his face with kisses, nearly crying.

Riff hugged her tightly. "Oh, my dearest sister." he almost cooed.

"I missed you more..." Magenta breathed into his ear.

Riff Raff smirked. "I don't think so." he growled, in a nice way.

Magenta cackled and tackled him lovingly. It was like the baby boom once the lovers reunited together after what felt like an eternity. Riff caught her not caring that they both fell. DeLordy scowled at them both and stormed down the halls once he got reports that everyone returned from Earth. Riff didn't notice DeLordy. DeLordy hissed slightly and looked out to everyone, folding his arms.

* * *

><p>LP looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Nana?"<p>

David chuckled. Joey grabbed LP's finger. She looked at it and wouldn't let go. Nation sighed softly, her face turning a little sad.

LP giggled happily, then noticed Nation's sad face. "What is it?"

Frank frowned too put a hand on Nation's shoulder lightly. "We'll tell you later."

Nation nodded, agreeing with Frank.

David looked at Frank, and decided to introduce himself properly. He held out a hand to Frank. "My name is David _Jenesis_," he said, Jenkins wasn't his last name, but so many people got it confused so if they called him that, he didn't care.

Joey made a small noise.

Frank averted his frown to David and took his hand, shaking it. "I hope you've been taking care of my baby monkey."

LP groaned slightly from his fatherly instincts. She continued to hold and try to have fun with her baby sister and made funny faces at her since Nation made funny faces at her to cheer her up, even though she was fourteen at the time. Joey giggled and smiled sweetly at her big sister.

"I've tried my best, sir, and I will continue to try." David told him.

Joey giggled and smiled sweetly at her big sister. Nation watched with a smile.

"Good," Frank smiled. "Just no funny business... I don't want to have to get rough..." he sounded dark and scary.

David gave a nervous smile. "I promise, sir." he said.

"Good." Frank smiled lightly, and not a usual grin on his face, which delighted, frightened and surprised people several times.

Selena slowly started to pull back worried she came on too strong. Her heart fluttering in her chest.

Sonny pulled back and laughed nervously. "You smell... pretty..."

Selena blushed and smiled up at him. "You smell nice too." she told him.

Sonny smiled back down and gently stroked some of her hair behind her ear. Selena blushed but smiled sweetly. She repeated her saying of love in her birthplace's language. Sonny wasn't sure what she was saying, but he knew it had to be good since Selena was clearly in love and having a great time.

LP observed Joey closely to see any resemblances, it was a little hard to see with the green eyes, seeing as both her parents had green eyes. "Let's see what you got here..." she smiled, trying to be careful with holding a baby.

Joey had Frank's loose curls, his fuller lips and his cheekbones. She shifted as she sensed someone watching them.

"What is it, girl?" LP asked in a quiet voice. She sensed something too and held her baby sister a little closer to make sure she would be safe on her side.

DeLordy cackled from behind the door and it opened on him once a servant came out to the family. "I have prepared a welcome home feast for whenever you are all ready."

Selena then looked up at the servant.

"I feel better now," LP smiled, hoisting Joey up to avoid slips in her arms.

DeLordy grumbled, walking off to adjust his now broken nose. "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry." the servant backed up nervously from him. "My apologies Lord DeLordy."

David paled slightly as his stomach rumbled quite loudly. Joey giggled again.

Nation helped LP hold her securely again. "Let's go and eat." she chuckled.

"Sounds like it's somebody's suppertime!" LP remarked to David.

"Come in and wipe your feet, David and Selena," Frank advised before letting in the newest guests. "It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them 'horspatality'."

The servant smiled and held the door open for them.

David grinned sheepishly. But he did wipe his feet the way Frank suggested.

Nation chuckled. "And it's time for Joey's feed too." she said.

Joey blew a raspberry and clapped.

"Do you need her, Nation?" LP asked, courteously.

Nation smiled. "Yes, sweetie." she told the girl.

Joey let out a hungry wail. LP smiled back and delicately handed Joey back to Nation to be fed.

Frank breathed in the air of the castle and sighed of the nostalgia, growing up in the castle. "I've gone home..." he sang to himself quietly.

The dining room had to be the best part of this castle. It was a lot more spacious than Frank's old castle and had a golden, shimmering chandelier with diamond studded forks and comfy velvet seats for everyone.

"Whoa..." Sonny couldn't believe his eyes.

Selena looked around her eyes wide. She felt out-of-place here, but kind of looked at home. She was a modest and humble girl mostly, but she loved elegant and shiny things. Selena followed them and smiled at the servant, and then wiped her feet at the place she was meant to. Her hair fell over the sides of her face. In a smooth action like a waterfall or a lace curtain. Frank smiled and sat at the head of the table where his mother usually sat.

"You guys can sit together while I sit with David." LP told them with a smile.

Sonny made himself comfortable, having his first meal as his true self.

"Where's Nana...?" LP looked all around, finding no sense of her grandmother. "I can usually feel her around but she..." She saw Nation and Frank were frowning as she brought up the old queen. "Oh..." she dawned a bad conclusion.

Nation went to feed Joey. David looked at LP and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

LP released a shallow sigh and looked up at him. "Thank you."

David offered her a soft smile. He then sat next to her.

"Comfy?" LP smiled at her 'love muffin'.

"Yeah." David said, smiling.

Frank poured some wine in the glasses. "Do you take red wine, Selena?"

Selena offered a timid, yet nice smile. "I don't drink, Dr. Furter... I get quite...Unlike myself." she admitted, quietly. She sat down next to Sonny.

"Some water then?" Frank offered.

Sonny sat, looking eager to taste wine. Ray never allowed him to have it back home, but he found a good substitute the Earth kids call 'soda pop'.

"Thank you." Selena smiled at her possible future father-in-law.

"Very well." Frank snapped his fingers suddenly to summon a servant.

A small, frail one quickly dashed in, looking terrified of Frank.

"Some water for our guest Selena." Frank told him.

The servant nodded and quickly went back to avoid consequences.

"Problem?" Sonny asked.

"He's just shaky because last time I was here, I was a bit of an angst teenager." Frank smiled apologetically.

Selena smiled softly. "Thank you, Dr. Furter." she said.

"You're welcome." Frank smiled at her.

Selena smiled softly. She looked down at the table still smiling.

DeLordy scanned Joey, picturing her all grown up so he could stalk her down and make her all his. Joey whimpered, but focused on feeding. Nation cooed at her.

* * *

><p>DeLordy laughed wickedly and went down the hall, only have the door opened on him by Cosmo who had seemed to sense the trouble. "I'm sorry, but my niece is way out of your league, now carry on before I'll have to hurt you before you hurt her or my baby sister." Cosmo then closed the door to continue his fun with Miracle.<p>

Joey settled and smiled when done. Nation cooed at her baby.

"You're no good..." Cosmo chuckled as he shut the door and cracked his whip, pursuing Miracle as he put the whip between his teeth.

Miracle looked at Cosmo her eyes darkened with lust. She giggled coyly and bit her lower lip. Cosmo happily and slowly lunged for her, holding her down on their bed, humming Lullaby.

Magenta left her bedroom and saw Nation. "It's good to have the girls home... Maybe someday Joey vill travel the galaxy and become a general..."

Nation smiled. "Maybe." she agreed.

Magenta smiled down at Joey and held out her hand. "Hello there, stranger..."

Nation chuckled. Joey gripped the woman's hand. She wanted to be picked up by her too though.

"You vant me to hold you?" Magenta wondered, putting her free hand on her chest in delight. "Oh, I don't know, vhat do you think, Nation?"

"Of course." Nation told her distant cousin. She carefully handed her Joey.

Joey squealed happily.

Magenta smiled back and took Joey. "Hello..." she said in the most gentle voice she could muster.

Joey smiled and blew a bubble. Nation giggled. Magenta lightly cackled at the baby. Joey giggled at her. Nation smiled. Magenta licked her lips slightly, feeling instantly hungry once she looked down at Joey. She felt like a mother predator about to stalk an innocent child prey. Joey looked up at Magenta and tilted her head. Nation saw the look and watched carefully.

"You're so adorable, just like Mama and me vhen ve vere babies." Magenta cooed at Joey. "Vhere did you come up vith the name Joey anyvay?" Magenta couldn't help but ask, looking at her cousin.

Joey giggled.

Nation smiled at Magenta. "I just thought it was a nice name..." she said.

"It suits her." Magenta continued to coo with the baby. She had been obsessed with babies ever since the adoption of Miracle and seeing several others with babies, it made her want her very own and start a family again.

Joey tugged lightly on a strand of Magenta's hair giggling. Nation smiled.

* * *

><p>Sonny wasn't paying attention, he was just as excited as Selena. The Asian-American girl blinked slowly and then looked at Sonny then the dining table. Where was it expected they sit?<p>

"You guys can sit together while I sit with David." LP told them with a smile.

David offered her a soft smile. He then sat next to her.

Sonny made himself comfortable, having his first meal as his true self. Selena smiled softly. She looked down at the table still smiling.

A servant came with water while a domestic wheeled in the main course. they removed the top to show some steamy meat for them to nosh upon and she placed it on Frank's plate to allow him to prepare food for everyone. Frank smiled, stood tall and cut the food for them while the domestic gave them more drinks and utensils. Selena watched curiously thanking the servants. David smiled his thanks.

"I hope no one's a vegetarian." Frank wrinkled his nose once he said the V word.

Sonny felt marveled, this was just like the dinner scene in the movie, only it was no one's birthday. LP licked her lips, feeling hungry after their long way back home. David smiled and hoped his stomach wouldn't growl again. Selena reached and held Sonny's hand under the table. Sonny felt her hand and grasped it lightly to make their hands swing.

Frank cut everyone pieces and served them. "Dinner is prepared." he said, gently, glad he wouldn't have to hear Magenta use the gong against him on purpose, she had always used it when she would get close to him and strike it to scare him since she hated him and loved scaring the crap out of people, namely her 'punching bags'.

LP looked all around as she was served and wanted to wait for Miracle before she ate.

* * *

><p>"So you want dinner?" Cosmo asked, buttoning up his jacket as Miracle lay in their bed, looking dazed after their reunion festivities.<p>

Miracle looked from the bed and smiled. "Please..." she told him, smiling dreamily.

Cosmo smiled and helped her up, getting her in her dressing clothes for dinner. "I can see someone missed me bunches."

Miracle wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. Cosmo smiled and kissed her back. After she pulled away from the kiss she lead him to the dining room.

Selena smiled and blushed a little. She'd never get enough of Sonny's presence. David thanked his also possible future father-in-law. Sonny nibbled on his meat, not sure if he liked it or not.

LP looked up to see Miracle. "Had fun?" she winked, playfully.

David half smirked. Selena blushed, getting what LP had meant.

Miracle giggled impishly and smiled, unashamed. "And vhat if I did?" she asked, playful.

"Oh, no reason." LP laughed a bit, lightly nudging her shoulder.

Frank rolled his eyes at bit at their humor and continued to eat. Sonny couldn't help but roll his eyes too. He would soon form a real brother sister bond with her. Selena had a try of the meat and nibbled at it, she never rushed when eating. Miracle giggled and then started to eat after her plate had some food put on.

"What kind of meat is this?" Sonny wondered as he ate.

"Delicious..." Frank said, like he were hiding something.

LP gaped at her father. "We're not eating Nana, are we?"

"What? NO! Why would I make you eat your grandmother?"

"Oh."

"It's your grandfather," Frank lied, jokingly.

David slowly swallowed and looked at the meat. Selena paled, could it really be human? She lowered her fork slowly and took a drink of water.

"Guys, relax," Frank decided they were punished enough with the mystery meat. "I cannot tell you humans the name, but it's the richest, healthiest meat in all of the galaxy, you people dont' have any of it because you use meat on cows, pigs, and other resources, but this is good and good for you." he smiled to calm them down.

LP couldn't help but laugh at their over reactions.

"Better than meatloaf." Sonny laughed a little.

David laughed a little, and then continued to eat. Selena put down her water. She couldn't eat anymore of the meat though. It was like finding a bone in a fish, it put her off a little. But she did giggle softly at herself. Miracle ate happily. She enjoyed it.

"Meatloaf?" Frank wondered out loud.

"It's a yucky dinner on Earth." LP explained.

"He's also the actor for that guy Eddie in the Rocky Horror show movie," Sonny said. "I-"

"EDDIE!?" Frank shot out of his chair, shaking his fists.

"Daddy, calm!" LP tried to settle her father.

David's bouncer training kicked in as he stood up. "Please calm down, sir." he said.

Selena let out a startled yelp and almost flung her glass at Frank, as well as almost falling back off her chair.

"_YOU_ CALM DOWN!" Frank snapped.

"Daddy, stop, before you wake up the twins or Joey!" LP cried. "NATION!"

Cosmo came behind Frank as he growled and rambled on and injected something into his neck. Frank turned to him, about to yell, but suddenly he dropped onto the dining room table, unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Sonny sounded horrified.

"He'll be fine." Cosmo assured the boy.

Magenta giggled and seemed to be very obsessed with Joey at the moment. "Yes, carry on Joey...my child..." she grinned wickedly as she said those last two words.

Joey looked up and whimpered at the smile.

Nation looked at Magenta. "Can I have Joey back? And Miracle is back." she asked and enticed.

Magenta stepped forward, still holding Joey. "Huh? Oh, yeah...sure..." she sounded hungry for Joey to become her new daughter.

Joey hugged into her mother when she was handed back over.

Nation looked at Magenta. "And Miracle is back." she repeated.

"Yes... I guess she is..." Magenta's hands felt bare. She then came closer to Joey and Nation. "Erm... could I hold her a little bit longer?" she sounded hysterical and a bit loony.

Nation was about to tell Magenta off but then ran to the dining room with her, hearing LP's yell.

* * *

><p>Selena blushed as she sat straight. She then curiously poked at Frank.<p>

David looked at Cosmo. "Dr. McKinley, maybe we should get Frank into his room..." he told the gangly man.

"That was the most exciting meeting of my life." Sonny breathed a bit.

"I'll take care of him, I'm sorry for this." Cosmo told Miracle.

Miracle looked at him and nodded. She couldn't speak with her mouth full of food.

* * *

><p>"Gently, now, gently..." Cosmo told David once they got to the second biggest bed in the castle which belonged to Frank before he left for Earth many, many years ago.<p>

David helped get the man onto the bed carefully.

Cosmo fluffed up some pillows and tucked Frank in. "There we go..." he turned to David, warningly. "Eddie's a rather tender subject on the old man. Back on Earth after Frank met Laura Ansalong back when she was Columbia, she had a messy breakup with her boyfriend Eddie, then he came crawling back to her once she adjusted to staying at the castle. Before Rocky was created, Frank relied on her having sex with him to calm him down, but he decided they all needed their fair share, though Columbia loved Eddie more, leading to him being sore with both of them and the creation of Rocky Horror, or as we call him nowadays, Rest Home Ricky."

"I didn't mention him, Doctor, but I promise I won't." David said, but in a respectful way.

"Just thought you'd ought to know." Cosmo said, putting a hand on the boy's arm with a smile.

* * *

><p>LP stood in horror as Cosmo and David escorted Frank to his room. "I am so sorry about that." LP told Selena, feeling like an embarrassed parent with an uncontrollable child.<p>

Selena looked at LP. "It's okay..." she said, softly and squeezed Sonny's hand gently.

"Come on, let's get you some fresh air." Sonny gently took Selena outside.

Selena allowed Sonny to get her outside. She looked at him. "Sorry for overreacting." she whispered.

"It's okay, you're still new and this is a strange place," Sonny tried to calm her. "This is a strange, distant, forbidden planet... I can kinda relate around here since well... I am a Transsexual myself, I'll help you in any way I can, Selena."

Selena smiled softly up at him. "Thank you." she whispered, stroking his cheek.

Sonny chuckled a little and smiled back. "I'm nicer than what people give credit for... Girls wanted me in school and some boys wanted to be me, but you're the only girl for me."

Selena blushed. "You're the only guy I willingly choose." she said, smiling. She meant it in the way of her choosing him willingly, no being forced to, and that she chose to fall in love with him.

"And you're the only girl I willingly choose." Sonny told her back.

Selena smiled and then yawned, covering her mouth in surprise. "Sorry love, it was a busy day..." she murmured, embarrassed.

"Yes, it is," Sonny nodded in agreement, though he didn't seem tired, he kind of was himself inside. "And based on what i hear from the movie, this is the land of the night, but I'm sure I'll adjust." he smiled, not meaning to exclude her, but he still didn't know if she or David would be allowed.

Selena looked at him, slightly hurt by that, but she didn't show it. She led them back inside. She smiled a small smile at Sonny.

"You probably deserve someone better anyway..." Sonny looked away, distantly, feeling that he were too different for her and she was just being nice.

Selena looked at him and then cupped his face with her hands. "I love you Sonny, no matter what." she told him. She kissed his lips, she was good at showing her love in the kiss.

Sonny giggled and kissed back, feeling in love. Selena held him as tight as she could without crushing or hurting him.

* * *

><p>Nation came in and deadpanned when she saw the scene. David helped get Frank to his room.<p>

"Sonny brought up Eddie and Daddy got mad." LP told Nation.

Miracle nodded to her family member.

Nation sighed. "Oh, dear... Well, did you all get enough to eat?" she asked softly.

"I did." LP nodded, finishing one last scrap on her plate.

Miracle swallowed and grinned. "Yeah!" she said.

Nation nodded. "Well, there has been a lot of excitement, so I think early nights for everyone." she told them.

"But Natioooonnnn..." LP whined like a child.

Magenta came in, crossing her arms. "You heard her, Little Precious."

"But I don't wanna!" LP glared at her.

Magenta growled, glaring back to snap her back to her good nature as Magenta was more dominant than LP, but then again, Magenta is more dominant than anyone else.

LP went back to normal and clung onto Nation's arm. "Okay..."

Magenta smiled and turned to Nation. "I put Joey to bed for you..." she then left, abruptly.

Miracle went to see what was up with her mother.

Nation watched. She then smiled at LP. "Come on, then." she said, softly.

"Okay..." LP smiled back then went to her room. "Am I too old for a lullaby?"

Nation grinned and whispered conspiring. "Even I still like lullabies..."

"I don't know if David would still like me if I wanted a lullaby before bed... I'm such a baby, I need to grow up." LP sighed.

Nation smiled. "Be who you are, don't change for anyone." she said softly.

"Change is a little weird, depending on what it is." LP walked, holding her arms, looking sleepy and had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Nation followed after a couple of minutes giving LP time to get into her pajamas.

* * *

><p>David looked at Cosmo. "Dr. McKinley, do you know where any spare rooms are?" he asked.<p>

"Yes, come with me, boy." Cosmo nodded, leaving the room and gently shutting it behind him then went down the castle elevator to a ground floor where many guest rooms and the couches were. Furters were always kind to their visitors even if they don't often receive them let alone offer them hospitality.

David smiled.

"Okay, I'm sure you'd prefer a bed over a couch, am I right?" Cosmo asked as they walked to the guest-chamber of the castle.

"Yes, doctor." David replied.

"This is the finest one." Cosmo opened the door to a queen sized bed with a fireplace in the corner and private bathroom.

"Thank you, Dr. McKinley." David smiled, the room was really nice.

"Of course, David, make yourself at home," Cosmo smiled. "There's also a monitor, to use it you pull a switch and it'll take you to a room to talk with someone else on their respective monitor. Let me know if you need anything else, good night." he waved friendly and allowed David a night of peace on a strange planet, he seemed rather calm for someone on a strange planet in an even stranger galaxy.

David smiled again and looked around the room. Cosmo left and passed Joey in her crib. He saw her shifting a little with coldness and put her blanket to fully cover herself and keep her warm while she slept. Joey smiled a little once she was covered up. Cosmo smiled back and headed to his and Miracle's bedroom. David jumped into the bed.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you stay for the night?" Sonny purred, gently squeezing Selena's back but not harming her.<p>

Selena breathed a slight moan. "I would, but I want to save myself for marriage." she told him, wanting it to be him.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not spent yet." Sonny lightly joked, trying to comfort her, but had social issues here and there.

Selena smiled softly. "I do want to save myself for marriage, love." she said.

Sonny yawned a bit, but cupped his mouth to be proper and polite to his female. "I guess we should get to bed, we've had a big day."

Selena nodded. She looked for where she was sleeping. Cosmo found Sonny and took him into his new bedroom.

LP slipped into her comfortable pajamas and pulled up socks as it was colder than she remembered. She made herself comfortable and jumped into her bed, puling up the top blanket. "Okay, I'm ready." she smiled at her adoptive mother.

Nation smiled and then started to sing the lullaby. LP nuzzled in her sheets and slowly started to drift off to sleep. Nation smiled and sung still. LP grabbed her pillow and cuddled with it in her sleep. Nation tucked in LP and left once the girl was asleep. LP softly snored and drifted off to sleep. Nation smiled and then went to check on Frank.

* * *

><p>Magenta giggled, having touched Joey and sounded a bit more loopy than before. She was scaring people more than usual.<p>

Miracle looked at Magenta and then frowned. "Mom?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, my dear?" Magenta turned with a crazed grin on her face and her eye twitching a bit. "Oh, you have a fever, don't you? A cold? Let me look at you..." she cupped her face, making it look like baby cheeks and Magenta cooed at her.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked softly, looking with wide eyes.

"Fine, Mama's baby girl..." Magenta pinched her cheeks and kissed all over her face, holding her tight. "You'll never leave my side... I vill take good care of you, I vill do better than vhen I sent you avay!"

Miracle patted her mother's back gently. Magenta cackled loudly, seeming to have lost her mind. Miracle looked slightly worried though her mom couldn't see it.

"Come on, let me take you to bed!" Magenta laughed, pulling Miracle's arm.

Miracle yelped as her mother pulled her.

Magenta laughed, but was held by Riff in a headlock. "Let me go! Our baby needs me!"

"Mom, please calm down." Miracle said softly.

"Riffy, let me gooo!" Magenta whined, childishly to her brother.

Miracle looked worried. Both Miracle's parents went away to good night her and talk about Magenta's behavior lately. Miracle looked confused.

Riff came out, seeing the confused, scared look on Miracle's face. "I am very sorry about your mother's behavior... She just seems to be having 'baby blues' and empty nest syndrome as the Earth people call it. She misses the times when you were a baby and she wants to raise you like how she wanted to before we decided to put you up for adoption. We even wanted to adopt Little Precious, I'm sorry Miracle for this. Let her rest and she should be fine in the morning, I settled her for now."

Miracle nodded and hugged her dad before heading off to bed.

"I'm sorry for her behavior, again... She's wanted to be a mother ever since we lost you..." Riff hugged her tightly and smiled. "Run along now."

Miracle went off, confused a little still. Riff patted her head and went to get some sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Once Selena was alone DeLordy found it perfect to pursue after her and snuck around to capture her into his sick, twisted trap like his mind. Selena yawned softly and walked along looking for somewhere to sleep. DeLordy chuckled and faded in the shadowed background so she wouldn't see him and call for help like the others. Selena saw a sofa and shrugged, it looked so inviting. She went and lay down on it. She didn't notice or sense DeLordy's presence. Sonny slept nicely in his new bed, he thought of the people who made fun of him before and doing his best to hide his hurt of them mocking him but him being the new ruler of his new home-made him feel more confident. Even more so with Selena on his chuckled and crept to Selena on the couch, grabbing the arms and pouncing on top of her like a maniac. Selena yelped in shock as a sudden heavy weight jumped on top of her. She struggled a moment until she could glance over her shoulder to see who it was.<p>

"Hello, Selena..." DeLordy greeted with a slight hiss and grin. "Now, no screaming or crying..."

"Wh-Who?" Selena asked, slightly slurring from tiredness.

"Hello Selena." DeLordy grinned. "It's me, your future cousin-in-law thrice removed."

"Oh... Hello, Me," Selena muttered. She half-glared at him. "Now, get off!" she grumbled.

"Shush now." DeLordy began to shower her with kisses like Frank aganst a new victim.

Selena struggled under his weight. "Get off!" she squeaked.

"Nope!" Delordy laughed, then he felt busted once he saw Sonny standing beside him. "Oh, hello."

Sonny snorted, grabbed DeLordy by the collar and tossed him outside the window. He went to Selena and held out his hand to her. "You okay?"

Selena took his hand and got up, hugging him. "Y-Yeah." she mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay, Selena..." Sonny whispered, hugging her comfortingly and warmly to keep her happy and feel safe.

Selena hugged him tightly. "I was scared." she whispered.

"It's okay, Selena... I'm here now..." Sonny whispered, soothingly.

Selena looked up at him. "I don't want to be alone right now." she whispered.

"I'll stay with you," Sonny told her with a smile. "You wanna stay on the couch or come to my room?"

Selena looked between the offending couch and Sonny. She didn't want to go on the sofa again. "Can I come to your room?" she asked, softly.

"Sure, I'm sure these people won't mind anyhow and I enjoy your company." Sonny smirked, taking her hand gently and leading her into his new royal bedroom.

Selena followed Sonny. She blushed softly but stayed close. When they got to the room she looked around in awe.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Sonny asked with a smile. "Pop...well... Ray now I guess, could never afford something like this, but I feel I truly belong here now. The bed's big enough for both of us..." he looked down at her, nervously. "If you don't mind..."

"It is lovely..." Selena said softly. She then looked at him with a blush. "That'll be okay." she said, again softly. As long as no funny business happened, it was fine, she loved him. She, however, wouldn't give herself until marriage.

"Okay," Sonny smiled, making himself comfortable in one side on the bed, catching a glimpse of the bright, radiant moon of Transylvania. He smiled and went to the window, opening it as the dark sand really complimenting the twinkling stars and the dark waves were swooshing and splashing. It was a lot more beautiful and eternal seeming than a regular Earth beach day and the shores were very lovely by the moon. They didn't call them the moon-drenched shores for nothing. "Wow..."

Selena came up to look with him. She looked at the beach and smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her face turned a light pink. She had a soft smile though. "It really is beautiful." she said. She could imagine walking there everyday. Also hand in hand with Sonny. Selena smiled softly. She then became a little heavier after watching for a few minutes. Her hold went a little limp but she snuffled softly. Sonny looked down to notice that Selena had fallen asleep. He then carried her carefully to their bed, got in his side once he made her comfortable and tucked them both in. Sonny yawned a bit and turned on his side, drifting off to sleep for tomorrow is another day.

* * *

><p>Frank had recovered from the spell, and was in his bed, looking confused. "Was I drunk...?" he looked around him, seeing him made up in bed and ready to sleep once he saw Nation come inside.<p>

Nation smiled softly at her husband. "Don't worry about it, darling." she told him.

Frank smiled back and laid on his end of the bed while Nation got into her pajamas. "You know, the Transylvanian sun will be up bright and early tomorrow... I'm very tired, I don't think I can see it this course, I feel weak."

Nation winked at him over her shoulder. "There are other sunrises." she told him.

"Yes... I know how much she wants to see the sun, but maybe another time." Frank yawned and made himself comfortable.

Nation went and snuggled up to Frank. "I could always show her." she murmured.

"Oh, I couldn't make you do that..." Frank shrugged. "You two seem to get on well like a real mother and daughter though..."

Nation smiled happily. "I love her like she was my daughter too." she hummed.

"And now we got our own little bundle of Joey." Frank smiled back, using a pun within the popular phrase and their daughter's name.

Nation giggled softly. Frank chuckled back and spent a little while cuddling her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Miracle got into her shorter blue nightdress.<p>

Cosmo yawned a bit and got comfortable. "This O'Brien fellow... Have you met him? He sounds like a snob."

"No, I haven't, but he sounds cool." Miracle told her husband. She winked at him fondly.

"Shame, I thought he'd be an interesting Earthling to get to know... maybe we could visit Earth together again and see some new faces in the community since Marriage Maze was cancelled." Cosmo shrugged, smiling at her for winking at him.

Miracle winked at him again and then came up to him, crawling up the bed.

"I'm just so glad you're home." Cosmo smiled. "Did you get to meet Brad and Janet Majors?"

Miracle crawled up until she was on top of him. She looked slightly saddened though. "Brad is dead and Janet is a drunken person." she mumbled.

"Oh," Cosmo frowned. "I'm so sorry..."

Miracle looked at him. "Kiss me..." she muttered.

Cosmo growled powerfully and grabbed her into a sweet kiss. Miracle kissed him back. She was being quite dominant right now.

Cosmo chuckled and held her close as their door was mysteriously opened and they were seen cuddling. "Wait your turn!" he told in a joking manner, laughing with Miracle as he pulled her down and they continued to cuddle.

Miracle giggled at that, she looked to see who it was though, not wanting to scar her children like Riff and Magenta had that time in the castle.

"Just thought you'd like to know the funeral will be held in a few days once we find a casket big enough for the old queen." a servant told them gently with a smile. "Continue your business..." Luckily it wasn't Crystal or Richard.

Miracle nodded at the servant. She waited for the servant to go before she would continue. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed it was just this was her and Cosmo's private time.

The servant nodded and left them to their business.

"Now, where were we?" Cosmo asked, growling aggressively, but not angered with her.

Miracle smiled seductively. "I remember!" she purred and started to kiss him deeply.

Cosmo cackled and moaned once he was kissed passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last chapter for a while... Read & Review!**


End file.
